Burning Ashes, Melting Ice
by Alice Cullen444
Summary: Bella has been abused for many years by Phil. Renee finds out she sends her to forks where she becomes close to Paul who has a similar past to her. What happens when Paul phases? What's Charlie hiding? And what about the Cullens? Lemons! Abuse. BXP R&R
1. caught

**Burning ashes, Melting ice. **

**Please keep in mind, I do not own everything, and every chapter I put up is based on the characters of Stephanie Mayer. I just came up with the idea for my own story- all rights go to Stephanie Mayer. **

**Also keep in mind all of my chapters are vital! Even ones that seem insignificant! **

_**Full summary**__**: **_**Bella has been abused by her step father, Phil for many years, and her mum has no idea. When she finds out there is no denying that she will put a stop to it. She sends Bella to Forks, where her dad, Charlie, lives. Here she goes to Forks high school where she meets Edward Cullen. However she does not find an attraction to him and he is persistent to have her. One day she goes to a bonfire in La Push with her dad, Jacob and Billy. There she meets the mysterious Paul. They both have feelings for each other. But Paul has a similar problem to Bella- can they both look past their fears and be with each other? And what happens when Edward's behaviour reminds her of her abusive father? What happens when Paul phases once him and Bella become close, and isn't able to see her…. Before he imprints on her. Will she take him back? Can this make them more than friends? Or will it just freak her out when she finds out that werewolves and vampires really exist? What about Victoria and her old tricks? And what exactly is Charlie Swan keeping from Bella? Why does Sam feel like he's missing something in his life? **

**I would also like to thank ****"****RubyDragonJewel**" **for giving me the idea about Charlie and Sam Helps me a lot! And is much appreciated! **

**Bella POV- **

"Get down here, NOW!" The monstrous voice bellowed up to me, and I cringed at the sound.

The sound of his voice, the rough texture of it, the deep tone, scared me to the pits of my stomach. The idea, of facing that… beast terrified me, and if I didn't know that he would come looking for me, I would hide under my bed. But knowing he would seek me out, that he would make my punishment worse, forced me to inch my way towards the stairs.

With trembling feet, I walked slowly down the stairs, one at a time until I was at the bottom, facing the nightmare that was my stepfather. The smell of booze told me that he had been out drinking with his friends, and was now drunk. This was when he was the worst.

"You call this clean?" He spat, in a slurred voice, as he pointed to the kitchen, where it was nearly all clean, apart from a dish that had been left out.

My voice quivered as I whispered, "Uh…no sir."

"Damn right it's a no! Do you think you can get away with this? Leaving our house in a fucking tip?" His breath fanned over my face, making my face screw up in disgust

"Um, no, I'll uh tidy it up…" I said, trying to shove past him.

This had been going on for 5 years now, ever since my poor, naïve mother married him and aloud him to move in with us.

He had seemed like a nice guy at first. But when my mum was away, he would start to show his true colours. It would start with the screaming, but before long he was beating me in the most brutal way. It would sometimes get so bad that I had a black eye, or a scar. And every so often he would…. Rape me.

He had other plans though, blocking my path to the kitchen. "Do you think that will get you out of this one little girl? Huh? This has happened to many times."

His voice was low and menacing, but with a husky note to it. It told me it was one of those days. I gulped back the fear building up in my throat and took a hesitant step back.

"No, P-please… d-don't." my voice shook, thick with panic.

"It's too late to plead honey." The horrible, twisted smirk played onto his lips. "You've already dug yourself a whole."

I closed my eyes as he took another imitating step towards me, like a predator stalking his pray. I bit back the bile that was threatening to spill over. "N-no, I-I'll tidy it up. I promise."

He just shook his head as backed me up against the wall. I let out the cry of pain that has been terrorising me. I tried to push his body away from me as he loomed over me, one hand balancing himself on the wall, as one of his hands tore one of my few t-shirts left.

My hands fought weakly against him, useless against his muscular body.

"Please." I pleaded again, but knew that my pleas had no use.

He thrust his hand down my jeans and under the, to the place where would usually feel pleasurable, but with him, it was torture. An aching, throbbing, torture.

I was bracing myself for the worse when someone opened the front door, stopping Phil's movements. He tried to pull away but it was too late, my mother, standing, horrified, in the doorway had spotted him.

"Phil? What on earth are you doing to my daughter?" She breathed out, still in shock.

"Um...uh…I…" He struggled for words as backed away from me, knowing that he had been caught.

"Mum." I gasped, partly in relief, partly in fear for her.

But I ran to her, aching to be in her arms so badly, and flung my arms around her.

"Bella? What's happened? What's wrong?" She said, slightly surprised as she wrapped her arms around me.

"He abuses me mum." I whispered, in a low voice.

"Renee, it's not true, don't believe anything that comes out of that sluts mouth." Phil spat, obviously getting his composure back.

"No, Phil. My daughter doesn't lie, and this, what I just witnessed does not seem like nothing." She said in a calm, but harsh voice. In a gentler voice, she continued "How long has this happened?"

"5 years, mom." I let out a ragged sob that I had held back.

"5 years? Oh honey…" She, leaded me into the living room, and looked back at Phil, "Go upstairs, pack your bags. I want you out of my house."

Once she had closed the door, she sat us down and I nodded my head. "Yes, I'm sorry mum. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I was scared he would turn on you."

"It's alright sweetheart. I just feel so bad that I wasn't there." She rubbed my back, and I felt her voice break a little.

"No mum. You couldn't have known, he made me cover everything up." I Whispered into her, letting out another harsh sob.

She sighed and hugged me closer. "There's only one thing I can of doing that will help…"

I lifted my face up from her chest, to look at her piercing eyes, it was the one trait that I got from her. "What?"

"I'm sending you to your dads." She stated, clearly, looking into my eyes the whole time.

I shook my head. "No mum, I can't leave you on your own, not when… Phil… could come back."

"Don't you worry about me sweetheart, I have had my suspicions for a few weeks, I just didn't want to jump to conclusions, and if he comes back, I'll file a report to the police. But I don't want _you_ anywhere near him." She insisted as she wiped my tears away from my eyes. "I want you to have a fresh start, get out of here."

I nodded my head slightly, that seemed like the most reasonable way to escape here, to escape the memories. And as much as I hated rain, anything would be better than here.

**Paul's POV.**

I was head back home from school, knackered and slightly scared. My dad would be home again, after going away on business trip. But as I reached my house, I saw a police car. I opened my door, slowly, carefully, and peered in.

I saw my dad, being held by two strong men and another man standing beside them. I stepped in.

"What's going on?" I asked, a little cautious.

"Are you Paul Long?" One of the men in uniform asked, Chief Swan I recognised.

"Yes, I am." I said, furrowing my brow.

"You're father, if you could say that, is being arrested for abuse towards you and your mum, a neighbour had witnessed it and took pictures of the abuse." He stated, wrinkling his moustache.

"Oh…" I trailed off. It was a simple word, but it was all I could manage to squeeze out over the thoughts that swirled my mind.

I and my mum were free. Free to live our lives without this… creature to destroy my life.

In school, I was the bad ass kid, who had a reputation around school. But the truth was, it was a mask, I was really just a small child, afraid of his father and wanting some help- but I didn't want people to think of me as weak. I had to stay strong for my mother.

And now that he was gone… my life was easier, though he would still haunt me for the rest of my life. The days when he got drunk, abused me and my mum, or when he… he raped her and made me watch. I was strong boy, 18, but I was no match for my dad, he was like the heavy weight champion. It would always be wedged in my mind, until the day I died.

"Mr Long?" Chief swan asked, pulling me out of my daze.

"I'm sorry, what?" I grumbled.

"You're mum is not fit to look after you anymore, but you are a grown man. You can live under this roof if you can find a job, if not I will be sending you to live with your grandparents." He informed me as he lead the other two men and my dad out to the car.

Not once did he look back, and not once did I want to. I looked at my mum, she looked unhealthy. Not only did my dad abuse her but so did alcohol and drugs. I sighed. I was the only sane member in this family.

Chief swan came back after this. "Ma'am, we're going to have to take you to the hospital now."

I looked at her, my eyes filling with tears- no matter how much I hated my dad, I loved my mum, always. "Can I see her?"

"Yes son, you can visit her once a month, maybe more." He grumbled, obviously uncomfortable with the wide range of emotions.

"Can I hug her?" I asked as I stared at my frail mother, standing at the doorway of my livingroom.

"Yes you can son." He informed me before stepping to the side.

I quickly pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight, running a hand through her hair and sobbed into her shoulder. "I'll miss you ma."

"I'll miss you too sweetheart." She whispered and ran a hand up and down my back, kissing my head. "Remember I'm always here for you."

I just nodded my head, letting the tears run down my face. "I love you."

"I love you too sweety, I'll see you In a month okay? Stay strong for me!" She whispered as she pulled away, cupping my face and then kissing both of my cheeks.

I nodded my head again and muttered "I will ma. I'll find a job and everything. I'll do just fine."

She simply smiled, kissed my nose and then followed chief swan out the door. I watched her climb into his car and drive away before shutting the door and sitting on my staircase.

In a way this was for the best. I would be free of my dad, my mum will be under good care, and I could live my life. All I needed to do was find a job…

**Okay first chapter is here, sorry it's quite short, but I just wanted to get some of the basics put in before Bella moved here! The story will probably really kick off next chapter, or the one after that! I just thought this was vital to put in! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review and add to your favourites! Thanks! **


	2. Changes

**Really should do this more- I unfortunately don't own the wonderful twilight books, Stephanie Mayer does. I also don't own any of the twilight characters- I just own the plot idea of this story "Melting ice, burning ashes.". I do however wish I could Own the wolf pack…and Bella Remember to read and review!**

**Bella's POV-**

Landing in Port Angeles had been a long and tiring journey, and not to mention nerve racking. I flinched away from any man that looked remotely like Phil, scared their personalities were the same. Rationally, I knew there was nothing to be scared of, you were in a room full of people, and not everyone with a bald head, or a stubbly chin would be even a little bit like that monster and abuse me. I would never see them again- but he had scared me, permanently, and I wasn't going to get over this irrational fear, no matter how much I convinced myself.

Sighing, I trailed my suitcase along the ground as I searched the large open area for my Dad. I hadn't seen him in a few years due to "Money problems" as Phil has told my mum, but really he was scared I would run and tell my dad on him. I didn't know if he looked the same, or if he had died his hair, or something.

"Bella?" A loud voice boomed from the side of me.

I twisted my head to see my dad standing with a sign. I smiled slightly, happy that he still recognised me, and he still looked like the same old Charlie- probably the only man I would ever be comfortable around… as well as Jacob and Billy.

"Daddy!" I grinned as I lunged myself at him, flinging my arms around his neck and hugging myself close to him.

"Oh…well hey Bell's." He muttered, a little uncomfortable with the over flow of emotions but hugged me back.

"So what made you come back?" My dad asked. I wasn't ready to tell him my story yet, it was too soon.

"I… uh, I just thought I needed a change." I smiled as I pulled back, lifting up the handle of my luggage again.

"Let me take that Bell." My dad said as he took the straps from my hand and swung it over his shoulder.

We walked to the cruiser and he set the heavy object into the boot of the car as I sat in the passenger's seat, looking out of the window at the track flowing past us leaving the airport. I leaned my head on my hand, thinking about how my teenage life had been mostly ruined, due to that malicious creature, who thought he could run my life. And I let him, I stupidly let him. I never stepped up to him- I was a coward, a push over, an annoyance- I couldn't blame him for what he did. He was just speaking everyone's mind- what everyone was too polite to say.

My mum probably even agreed with him. The kids in school did- they avoided me- I was different from them- shy, a loner, pale skinned, unfit.

"So, Jacob and Billy will be at the house when we get there." My dad stated as he climbed into the driver's seat, pulling me out of my revere.

"Really? That's great." Finally- a chance to see my childhood best friend.

We hadn't seen each other in 5 years, for the same reasons as I hadn't seen Charlie, and I missed him. Whenever I came down to see my dad when I was younger we would spend the whole time together playing on the beach in La Push, or in our houses. I smiled at the good memories, forgetting how much better it was here with my dad, than it ever was in Phoenix- though the scars would still haunt me where ever I would go, I would never be the fun bubbly girl I was then.

"Yeah, Jacob's excited to see you Bells." He mumbled as he headed down the highway.

I nodded my head slightly, and the rest of the journey was spent in comfortable silence- neither of us feeling the need to talk.

As Charlie parked the car in the driveway, I saw an older truck to the side. That must be Billy's.

"Now Bella before we go inside. I need to tell you that Billy's in a wheel chair now, and Jacob's mum is dead. So don't… bring it up okay?" Charlie said in a serious tone.

A lump caught in my throat. Billy, who was practically my uncle, was paralyzed? And the aunty I had grown close to had died? How did I not know this? I was an awful person- I should have been there to show my support. But that bastard had kept me back from the place I loved.

"Oh….how?" Was all I could manage.

"A car accident." Charlie said simply before grabbing my suitcase and heading into the house.

Sighing, I followed him in, feeling a little worn down. I was faced by a tall, strong boy that towered over me. He was russet in colour, a contrast against my pale skin and his eyes were deep brown. Though his hair was shorter, I knew who he was straight away.

"Jacob?" I asked, blinking, taking by surprise.

"Bella?" he asked at the same time. I smiled and nodded my head.

Before I could let out a breath, I was crushed to his broad chest, my face crushed against it. At first I didn't move, it reminded me of Phil- the powerful movement. But I had to remind myself that Jacob wasn't Phil. He was a free loving guy that wouldn't mean to harm me. After a few seconds I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and couldn't help but realise the temperature he was running.

"I missed you Bells! So much!" He muttered into my hair, and I could hear the happy tone in his voice.

I smiled, and it nearly reached my eyes. Jacob was like my personal sun, he could always make me feel better, just by being there. Even if it was just for the time he was with me- I relished in the happiness. I knew it wouldn't last long. And I knew that Jacob could never fix me, he could just ease the pain for a few hours, like a pain killer.

"I missed you Jake." I smiled as I pulled away slightly, to take him in. He wasn't my scrawny Jacob any more. "What happened Jake?"

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brow confused as he peered down at me, letting go.

"You've changed." I motioned to him with my hand.

"People change Bells. I just changed for the sexier." He winked teasingly, and then his face softened again. "You look different too."

"How so?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well you're older for one. Your hair is shorter and your slimmer. But there's something else. And I don't know what it is."

"Oh." Was all I said. I knew what that something else was- me. My personality. It had plummeted deep. I wasn't the outgoing, friendly caring person any more. I was an insecure, shy, lonely and fearful girl. I wouldn't take to people so well as I used to- I would cower away from them.

"Bella?" Charlie interrupted thankfully, calling us from the living room.

Sighing, both Jacob and I wandered into the living room, where Billy sat in front of me in a wheel chair. The sight had me tearing up. "Oh Uncle Billy."

I was in his arms in instants, making sure I didn't put weight onto his legs. I let the tears run freely at the thought of my Uncle Billy losing the ability to walk, to play sport. The things he most dearly loved to do.

"Hey, Bella. Why are you crying sweetheart?" He asked in a husky voice, an obvious sign he was keeping back tears himself.

"Because you can't walk anymore." I choked. As scared and damaged as I was, I could still find it in me to care about those who was close to me.

After we had got reacquainted, we all sat and watched TV. Though really Billy and Charlie were only watching it while sipping beers, Jacob and I were catching up. Billy and Jake left at 11, when I had almost fallen asleep with promises to see us soon.

Charlie had then carried me up to bed and I quickly fell asleep.

I was now changed for school, in a thin white t-shirt, a red hoody, black jeans and grey converses. My hair was tied back in a loose knot and my tummy was churning at the thought of starting a new school.

I was ringing my hands out as I sat at the kitchen table watching the seconds tick by until I had to leave. I was ready long ago and I had long finished the washing. I didn't particularly want to be early and have no clue where to go.

Each second was agonisingly painful, and I became more anxious as time went on. What would the students think of me? Would I be a freak? A toy? Would they harm me? Bully me? The thoughts spun around my head angrily, attacking me from each side. I shook my head; I couldn't allow what Phil done to me cloud my judgement.

My thoughts that had been threatening to make an appearance for over an hour had passed my time, and it was now time to go. Charlie had left half an hour ago to go to the station, so a lift from the chief of police was thankfully out of the option. Standing up, I grabbed my jacket and made it outside into my new red Chevy truck, which Charlie had bought off Billy for my homecoming present. The thought of the gift had me tearing up, to know that Charlie was happy to have me back.

I started it up, startled by the loud noise the engine made, before heading out to the highway. My nerves were racing as the truck rolled at a steady pace, making my anxiousness go into over drive. My palms were sticky with sweat and trembling with nerves.

I took a deep breath as I saw the turn off for "forks high school" which was now in my line of sight. People were spilling out of their cars- which were no better than my old red Chevy- and either into the school, or over to the designated groups.

Parking my truck, I slowly climbed out and looked around at the babbling students. They hadn't noticed me so hopefully I could sneak into the office without getting caught. I slinked along the car park, my hood draped over my head and my head hung. I realised that the school, as well as Forks, was covered in greenery and that the students were as pale as me, and didn't have much better fashion sense than me- a relief. As I got into the office, which had made itself obvious to me- as if it wasn't enough, it too was covered in green leaves- I inwardly congratulated myself for my achievement of not being noticed.

"Can I help you?" A sweet, high pitched voice said from the side.

I turned to see a woman in her late 40's, with short red hair standing behind a beige coloured desk. I noted that the walls in the office were a paled blue, not unlike the doctor's clinic I used to attend when I was little.

"Um, yes. I'm new here." I Muttered quietly as I walked over to the desk.

Her face brightened with recognition. "You must be Bella, the chief's daughter?"

I inwardly groaned, of course they would know who I am. It's a small town, and I was the chief's daughter. "Um, yeah."

"Here's all the stuff you will need dear." She handed me a map and a timetable before telling me good luck.

I was walking out side when I saw them. The five most peculiar people I had ever seen. And the five most fearful people I had ever seen. I didn't know why, but there was an eerie aroma around them. Or at least around the bronze haired male, who looked a little stuck up, and the small pixie girl.

My view was thankfully blocked by a tall, nerdy looking boy. He had jet black hair and his skin was almost as dark as Jacob's. That was as far as his looks went. He had achene all over his face. But I shouldn't judge him by his looks.

"Hi. You must be Bella swan? I'm Eric." Though his voice did seem to have that clever tone in it.

"Yeah, nice to meet you Eric." I smiled warmly at him, though as dorky as he seemed, we was rather kind.

"Would you like to show you around?" He gestured to the school, smiling kindly.

"Sure, I have English first with Mr Chalmers." I said, after looking at my timetable.

Eric's face brightened even more- if that was possible- and started marching me towards the building, "that's my class."

As we walked inside, I felt the bronze haired creep's eyes on my back the whole time- but I didn't dare give into the urge that made me want to look. I didn't want to be faced with the frightening feeling whenever I laid eyes on him.

We entered the large red brick building, which seemed old and grand, and walked down the long corridor, that had light shining in from every window. Students were hurrying to their classrooms since the first bell had gone. We didn't have long to wait until we were at a class room, the door was wide open, and I could see that the class room was almost full. Eric walked to his seat while I introduced myself to the teacher before wandering over and taking a seat next to Eric, and on the other side of me was a small brunette, who I learned was Jessica- she was a friendly girl, but she talked far too much.

Throughout the morning I met Jessica and Eric's friends, most of them seemed nice.

There was Mike, an overly friendly boy, who seemed to follow me around like a lost puppy. His friend Tyler was nice, though extremely confident for himself. Ben was a friendly boy, shy and smart. Angela, Ben's girlfriend, was the same, shy smart and friendly. And lastly there was Lauren- a girl who, let's be honest, was a real stuck up bitch.

I was at this moment wedged in between Jessica and Angela around a table I was most certain shoulf only be able to hold 4 people, but instead held 8. There was little room to move your limbs about, but yet no one seemed to notice. But it wasn't the reason I was feeling uncomfortable. I could feel the bronze haired boy staring at my back. Sighing I tapped Jessica.

"Who are they?" I asked as I motioned with my eyes to the group of pale people- yet they almost didn't fit into that category, they looked human, yes, but there was something about their eyes, their posture, it didn't seem quite right.

"The pale group?" She asked.

I nodded, "Yes."

"They're the Cullen's." She said before pursing her lips before continuing. "The two blonds are adopted- Rosalie and Jasper. Edward, the bronze haired one, and Alice, they're really weird- Edward keeps to himself most of the time and Alice just seems to stare into space all the time. Their brother Emmett, the bulky one, date's Rosalie which is sort of weird."

"They're not actually sibling Jess." Angela whispered, knowing they were now all looking at us.

"Yeah I know, but they live together. That's just not right." She shook her head.

"Technically partners end up living together…" I protested, raising an eyebrow. But I did see where she was coming from.

"It's not the same though! They have the same parents." She mused, glancing fleetingly at the peculiar family sitting a few tables back.

"They're not blood related though." Angela fought back.

Jessica was about to fight back when the bell rang, and we had to head to class.

I had Biology with Angela, Mike and Ben. We all walked along, Mike chatting about some movie he had seen the other day- I couldn't remember the name. He was a nice guy, but man could he talk for America about shit.

When we entered the class, Mr Banner had the generosity to sit me next to _Edward_. The name sounded too posh, too classy to be in this generation. I inwardly groaned and reluctantly sat next to him, shuffling my seat as far as possible. And yet, he still looked at me.

"Something wrong with sitting next to me?" He spoke up- his voice cold, sharp and eerie.

"No." I muttered, looking down at my desk, my hair covering my face.

"Then why move away?" He asked- his voice suspicious.

"Because I wanted to. Why do you keep looking at me?" I remarked. "Do I have something wrong with me?"

His eyes slightly widened before giving a one shoulder shrug. "I thought I knew you."

"Well obviously you don't." I grumbled as I got out a pen and notepad from my book.

"Obviously." He repeated, still looking at me.

"So why were you looking at me?" I asked again, looking at him now- and close up he was much paler, and his eyes, I could see now, were a strange gold colour and he had bags under his eyes.

"I told you." He frowned.

"A lie." I continued for him, I knew there was something else, maybe not a lie, but there was something he wasn't telling me.

"Not exactly, Bella." The corner of his lip hitched at that.

I froze, how did he know my name? That seemed to frightening.

"How did you know my name?" I asked him.

"It's a small town, everyone knows your name." He rolled his eyes before turning back to the board.

"Yeah, they know my _name _which is Isabella. They don't know I go by the _nickname_ Bella." I defined for him.

He smiled then. "I heard people calling you Bella. No biggy."

The conversation stopped after that, and we listened to the teacher. There was something about Edward Cullen- and I wasn't sure what it was. Jessica was right, he was weird. But I'm pretty sure there is a distinct reason for that. And I was going to find out- though determined, part of me was scared to find out.

**Okay guys. Sorry this took me so long to get up. I have highers (really big exams) going on, so I'm focusing most of my energy on mostly studying, writing my stories, socialising with friends and sleeping, so updates will be slow until the 2****nd**** of June. I know this chapter doesn't have a lot of action, nor does it have Paul, but don't worry he's in the next chapter- and it is a really emotional- and probably long- chapter. But here it is Thanks for all the reviews remember to leave me another review to tell me how this chapter went- did it live up to it's potential? Any helpful criticism is fine, but please no rude reviews If you hate it, don't read it. But remember to review, and it might get me to update quicker! (I think I repeated that three times, so this is my queue to shut the hell up Thanks guys, for the support! **


	3. Trust and friendship

**Bella POV- **

It had been 5 days since my first day of school. 5 very long days. I had made many friends, who I finally grew to like- except for Lauren, who seemed like a snob. But that was the only good part of school. Edward had not stopped looking at me, I don't know if he knew I noticed him staring, but he would stare. I had tried to ignore it, as much as I could, but there was a few times I would glance over, narrowing my eyes. It wasn't just getting on my nerves, but it was starting to scare me. Jessica and, Mike and Angela had noticed it too and would offer to take me somewhere else. I was thankful for them times.

But biology was the worst- I would very simply ask him to stop staring at me, to which he replied he wasn't. I just didn't understand, what was my appeal? He would then continue to glance over at me, or talk to me, to which I ignored him, or showed the least amount of interest. I didn't want to know him; I didn't want to talk to him. His persona was strange- he has a cold voice, not the one where it showed hatred, but a voice that you _hated, _one that scared you. His posture was always rigid, like he was fighting with himself, and every day his eyes would grow darker (which if you ask me is rather weird). His whole self reminded me of Phil- and rationally, I knew I was probably being a little bit harsh, he's probably nothing like him. But there was something in my mind shouting "danger"- and it took up a wide space of my mind. And that's what controlled me most of the time, since Phil.

But I tried to forget these thoughts today. I was going to a bonfire with Charlie, Billy, and Jacob. I was sort of excited, to hear the legends of the Quileute tribe. I was thankful that they were willing to let "pale faces" hear their stories. It was probably because my dad had done so much for that community and they owed it to him, but I was still grateful to be allowed in as well.

At this point in time, I was standing in front of my mirror deciding on what to wear. I wanted to look decent, not to formal and not too shabby. I was deciding if black skinny jeans and a turquoise polo neck jumper were the best option, or pale denim skinny jeans and a plain white t-shirt.

I eventually decided on the turtleneck and black jeans and found some turquoise ankle boots to match. I left my hair naturally wavy and, left my face natural apart from some mascara and a peach lipgloss. By the time I was ready Jacob had arrived with Billy.

"Bella!" he grinned as I made my way down the stairs. "You look... pretty."

I laughed and smiled, my problems vanishing with his sunny voice- a contrast against Edward's cold voice. "Thank you Jacob, you look rather dashing yourself."

"Why thanks my lady." He winked and bowed.

I laughed and shook my head before he walked by myself into the car, Charlie wheeling Billy into the car.

The drive to La push was filled with conversation- Billy going on about everything I missed- Jacob being stalked by a girl, which I found rather amusing, to being chased by a flock of them. How he, Embry and Quill (his two best friends who I had met quite a few times) had become giant freaks that looked like they were on steroids.

Not long after we had arrived at the bonfire and me and Jacob sat at a log, which was one of the many surrounding the bonfire. Billy and Charlie sat opposite us with another two old men. We sat and talked for a while, eating and drinking before Billy cleared his throat to begin the stories.

I listened, intently for half of it- about the cold ones- which chilled me to my bone, and also brought me pictures of Edward. He fit the description in ways- his eyes, his voice, his skin, his posture. I shook my head- he couldn't be. These stories weren't true, they were just legends. I listened to the ones about the wolves, which sounded comforting, and interesting. If there were vampires, they would keep us safe.

About half way through my eyes wandered around the group and noticed a boy, or more like a man, sitting on the log next to me and Jacob alone. He was beautiful- his hair was black and short- his facial features sharp and defined and perfect. His skin was a dark russet colour and his body looked sturdy. He didn't seem to be listening, but more slouching, half asleep. He felt my eyes on him and looked over, and his eyes looked pained. Like something had happened. I couldn't tear my eyes away, instead I smiled slightly, to which he returned.

Throughout the rest of the legends, we would continuously glanced at each other, not caring that we caught each other. Jacob had fallen asleep a long time ago, snoring loudly as he lay down on the bench. I guess either the legends bored him, or he had one too many beers.

After the stories ended I shifted from my seat. I wanted to meet this boy; I wanted to know his name. I slowly wandered over, unsure if he would want to talk to me. He didn't hear me coming before I approached, and he peered over.

"I was...wandering if I could join you?" I asked in a small, unsure voice, my fingers fidgeting.

He slid over for me, and one side of his mouth twitched up. "Sure."

I tentatively sat down next to him and looked over at him, smiling slightly, "I'm Bella?"

"The chief's daughter?" His voice was deep and rough and...sexy. _Woah Bella, don't get too ahead of yourself. _

"Yeah." I said simply, feeling my cheeks turn a little pink.

"He's a good man, you're dad. Done a lot for me." His smile was small. "I'm Paul, by the way."

"Yeah he is..." I said before looking back to the bonfire, and watching the flames dance about.

"So why did you come over?" He asked, his eyes still upon me.

"You seemed lonely, and Jacob fell asleep so I thought I'd give you some company." I smiled, a feeling of confidence washing over me.

"Finally…" I heard him mutter, and I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked, my brow furrowing in confusion and concern.

"It's nothing." He said and turned away before continuing. "I don't know why I thought of telling you this story, I hardly know you. But yet there's something in your eyes that's telling me you've been through something similar."

I was really confused now, I had no idea what he was talking about, but his voice sounded pained and I felt the need to comfort him. I reached my hand out slowly and placed it on his upper arm. I felt his muscle flex in reflex but soon relaxed. "What is it Paul? Tell me please."

"I…God…" He scrunched his face up and shook his head. "My dad. He was a business man- a really good business man. And my mum, she owned a bakery; she made cakes, really good cakes. To everyone, I looked like the luckiest kid on the Rez, getting all this money from my parents- probably had things bought for him. That wasn't the case though. My dad would go away for days on end for his job, and my mum would have to work her ass off to keep the house looking a clean state. Wh- when my dad came back he would abuse both me and my mum. Not just punching, but kicking, pushing anything that would cause us physical pain. He would rape my mum and make me watch. But when he was away, I would go to the gym and work up my physique so I could be strong for both me and my mum. But I wasn't any match for my dad. He was too strong. As soon as I was a teenager, I built up a reputation around here, the player, the bad ass kid, but really I'm just lonely. I'm just broken and vulnerable. He got put in jail a couple of days ago, thanks to your dad. And my mum was taken away for help- she had resorted to alcohol and drugs."

By the time he had finished, he was crying, and I mean full out crying. The strong boy I had just witnessed two minutes ago was in balls of tears. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around him and pulled him to me, whispering "I know. I know how you feel."

He just sobbed into my shoulder and I looked around the campfire, most people had cleared the place, except for Jacob- who was still fast asleep with many beers around him, Charlie, Billy and the other two old men, so there wasn't much witnesses.

I rubbed his back soothingly as he cried. It was heart breaking, it made me want to cry for him. But I understood how he felt- the pain, the fear, the brokenness, the weakness, the loneliness. It's what made the crying so heart breaking that this horrible man had managed to wreck such a tough boy, not just physically but emotionally.

I hardly knew him, but I already felt close to him. I knew his pain, I felt his pain, I shared his pain.

"How would you know?" He bit out harshly, looking up at me with fierce eyes.

I bit my lip, and pulled back a little, looking into his eyes. "I know went through something similar."

"How so?" He narrowed his eyes, pulling away more.

"I was 10. It was just me and my mum living in a house in phoenix. My mum was neurotic and care free. I felt like I was the one always taking care of her. I didn't mind really, I enjoyed keeping her in check whenever she did something crazy. Then she found Phil when we were at a sports game. They started to date, and he seemed really nice. Buying her stuff, taking her out for meals and spending time with both of us. Then a couple of years later he asked her to marry him. My mum of course said yes. She was ecstatic, and I was happy for her. I knew she had felt alone since she left Charlie, and she deserved to feel happy again. 2 weeks later he moved in to our home. My mum worked shifts so whenever she was out, Phil was in charge."

I took a deep breath to stop the sobs from happening. I couldn't bare remembering it. I didn't want to bring up the past- but something in me told me that I could, that I could tell Paul. He had been through it, he had survived and he had relived the past. I could do it too.

Paul was still looking at me, waiting patiently for me to continue.

"Nothing happened at first, but a month in he started shouting at me for not cleaning stuff away properly or coming back from a friends late. I shrugged it off at first. I thought he was going through a difficult time. But then it got worse, he would hit me, push me, grab me, shake me, punch me, kick me…anything. I didn't mention it to my mum; I was scared he would start with her too. I covered up the bruises with blusher. I soon got scared to face him, but if I hid I knew he would find me and it would be a whole lot worse. When he was drunk it was the worst…. He would rape me. He would beat me up so hard that I ended up in the hospital often, but I claimed it on my clumsiness. They were stupid enough to believe me. But just two weeks ago, my mum walked in on Phil, who was attempting rape. He shoved him out the house, and she was in tears- she was so disappointed in herself, so angry at Phil. She sent me to Forks where Charlie lived, so I could start a new life. And I have, but the scars are always there to haunt me. I'm not the excitable friendly girl any more. I'm a scared, insecure, and broken girl."

I had been crying through my whole speech, and I was so tempted just to stop and break down, but I knew I had to keep going, to tell Paul the whole story- maybe if he knew it wouldn't be so bad.

Paul pulled me to him this time, returning my gesture. He pulled my head to his chest and rubbed my back as he spoke softly, "I know I just met you Bella. But I can trust you, and I hope you can trust me."

I nodded my head and simply just engulfed myself in his large body. "I do. And I care about you Paul, I'm always here."

We cried into each other for a while- everyone had left by now- me and Charlie were staying with Billy and Jake. I don't know how long we sat there hugging, but I didn't mind, it was the most comfortable I felt since I was 12.

"I'm relieved that I finally have someone to talk to now- Jared, my best friend knows. But he doesn't understand." Paul whispered as he broke away.

I smiles and gave his arm a squeeze. "Well I'm here Paul. And I'm glad I can talk to you."

We talked for a while, about small things like our favourite movies and colours. We exchanged numbers and parted our ways. I made it to the Black's house and just slipped through the door. Charlie and Billy and Jacob were already in bed, so I found the room I always stayed in- Rachel's room. I had only met Jake's sister a few times since she moved away a while ago and never came back.

Sighing, I found Charlie had dumped my bag on the bed before he had gone to his room and opened it up to change into my Pyjamas- a blue t-shirt and grey boy shorts.

Climbing into bed I thought about tonight. I thought about how Paul had suffered so similar to me, but he handled it in a different way. Should I try his way? Make myself look tough to people, when really I'm a wreck? Did it work? Did it give you that little bit of confidence that you needed?

I didn't know, but maybe he could help me get through this. And maybe I could help him. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and started texting.

_Hey Paul. I was just thinking- maybe we can meet up tomorrow? Bella x_

When my hand was about to hit the send button, but I freaked out. Would he text me back? Would he want to meet up?

I shook my head, he would. I had to make myself do it- I couldn't be scared little Bella. Not with Paul, he knew my biggest secret and I had to show him that I trusted him.

So I made myself send the message. And with that message sent, it was start of our new found trust and friendship.

**Okay guys, I know I said I would make this chapter longer. But I couldn't I tried and it honestly just wasn't working. So let's just go with the flow- no promises and you'll just get updates whenever I update No promises for when. I'm sorry if the end sounded short and rushed but I wanted to finish before I forgot about it, and I've recently had a rough patch with my best friend so Im a little down about that. But don't worry Ill be back on track before no time (: Sorry for the long wait guys but here it is! Hope you enjoy! **


	4. I love youas a friend ofcourse

**I unfortunately don't own the wonderful twilight books, Stephanie Mayer does. I also don't own any of the twilight characters- I just own the plot idea of this story "Melting ice, burning ashes.". I do however wish I could Own the wolf pack…and Bella Remember to read and review!**

**Author's note- Okay, look for more of Paul's POV in this!**

**Bella's POV- **

I woke up to a bright light being shone right in my eyes. At first I assumed it was someone's sick joke of waking me up, but after finally gaining sight again I found that It was the sun's rays attacking me from the flimsy curtains of Jacob's sister's room. Groaning my frustration, I sat up in bed.

I remembered my dream from last night- about Paul. For once, I had a normal dream and not a nightmare, and I had a feeling it was because of Paul. In the dream, we were walking along First beach, hand in hand and talking about nothing and everything. He looked just like last night- gorgeous, muscular, and still broken. But his eyes were different- though still a mess, he was healing in the dream and so was I. We were healing together, helping each other. And the strange thing was, the dream seemed so real.

It was at that thought about the dream that I remembered I had texted Paul last night, so I grabbed my phone and hoped to god that he texted back. Looking down it read _one new message from Paul. _

Smiling to myself I opened the text and my heart skipped a beat.

_Hey Bella. That would be great, I'll meet you at first beach tomorrow at 11AM, Paul x _

I wanted to scream, jump up and down- anything to let the excitement out. It was the first time I had felt close to happy in a long time, and it was definitely a good feeling. Sighing I sent a reply.

_Sounds good, see you there, Bella x _

Smiling to myself, I hoped out of my bed and shoved my faded jeans on and white shirt- casual enough for the beach. I brushed through my knotted hair and looked into my mirror. Staring into it, I still saw the broken shell that I had become. But there was some life in me, some tiny little bit of life shining behind my eyes, fighting with the cold darkness. I knew it was Paul, he had brought a tiny bit of life into them, and I would be forever grateful for that.

Sighing, I applied a little bit of lip-gloss on before leaving a note for Charlie, Billy and Jacob that I would be out for a little while before heading out the door into the warm breeze- I was thankful that it was warm for once.

Strolling down the path to the beach, I listened to the birds and insects make their morning calls and glanced around me at the green and wooded scenery. After about a ten minute walk I could see the beach- it was a mixture of rock and sand and the ocean was a deep blue. It looked dull compared to the green forestry, but the vivid contrast made it all the more beautiful.

I slowly climbed down to the beach, making sure I didn't trip in my clumsiness. I had a look along the beach, looking for Paul and saw him sitting on a rock, flying small pebbles into the calm ocean. I couldn't help the smile that broke out as I strode over to him. He looked like a god, in his beauty sitting high and mighty on the rocks, the sun hitting off his tanned and muscled body.

Standing behind him now, I decided to make my self present with a tap on his shoulder. I saw his body jerk a little in fright before turning around and smiling brightly at me.

"Hey." He said, standing up and helping me onto the rock.

"Hey Paul." I smiled, and bit my lip at the electric buzzing through my body from his touch. "How long have you been out here?"

He shrugged, "About 6AM."

"Why?" I said, my eyebrows furrowing- was he really waiting that long for me?

"I don't usually get much sleep so I come out here and think" He smiled and sat back down, patting the space next to me.

Smiling, I sat next to him, our arms an inch away from each other. "Oh, I didn't interrupt you did I?"

"Nah, its fine." He shrugged it off, before staring into the ocean as I did the same.

We fell into comfortable silence. I thought about how easy it was to be around Paul, and I still hardly knew him- though I knew him better than anyone else. It was hard to understand, knew his most deepest secret, but I didn't know _him_, who he was. But yet I knew he was one of the only people I could trust, who I was so positive wouldn't hurt me- maybe it was because he had gone through something similar as me, or maybe it was the electric charge I felt every time we made contact, or maybe it was a mixture of both.

But even with my friends from school, my mum, dad, Billy and Jacob I didn't feel fully comfortable with, small triggers would set me off. But with Paul I felt complete peace, and I loved that. I would bath in the once familiar feeling of being safe.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in his deep, booming voice.

"Not much…" I said, biting down on my lower lip as I looked over at him- he was staring back at me with unreadable eyes.

"C'mon. You can tell me- You've told me your biggest secret." He smiled softly, nudging my ribs playfully with his sharp elbow.

Sighing, I looked down as I felt my cheeks flush a faint pink while I spoke; "I just thinking how relaxed I feel around you, how I can trust you and feel like myself when you're here. I just….don't know why."

Paul's face lit up and placed a hand on my shoulder- again, the electric feeling coursing through my body, "I feel the same way about you. But I think it's because we have a similar past and…"

"And what?" I asked curiously, as I looked up to find he was gnawing on his lip.

"It's nothing." He smiled and looked back out to sea.

I narrowed my eyes, it was definitely something. But I decided not to press on the subject. Instead we fell back into silence and I contemplated the electric charge I felt towards Paul every time he touched me. Why did that happen? Was that normal? No it wasn't, I didn't feel it with Jacob, and I didn't feel it when any other friend touched me.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Was it possible that I _liked_ him? Thinking about it now, it seemed overly obvious that I did- it had only been a day, but I remembered since I first met him, my mind had been full of thoughts about him- I even dreamed about him in my sleep. I smiled whenever I say his name, or hear it, and it would explain the electric charge.

But I couldn't date Paul, not right now. I wasn't ready, not yet, not now and I don't know if I ever would be. And besides I highly doubt he likes me back- just thinks of me as a comforting friend.

A few minutes later, Paul's arm was draped around my shoulder and I had to hold back the gasp that threatened to break through my pursed lips- the jolt of electricity was so strong that it nearly made my knees weak.

I closed my eyes as I leaned into him. This was going to be difficult keeping my feelings at bay. But it would be best, for both of us- I couldn't risk this friendship.

**Pauls POV **

As Bella leaned into me and closed her eyes, I let out a contemplative sigh. Ever since I met her I wanted to hold her, touch her, and love her. I couldn't stop thinking about her, but I knew she wouldn't feel the same way, and even if she did, she wouldn't be ready for a relationship. I don't even know if I was ready for one yet- in fact I didn't know what to do in a relationship.

I looked back out at sea, letting my thoughts drift through my mind. It was an hour before Bella shifted beside me- she had fallen asleep.

"Paul?" Her sleepy voice whispered below my ear. And it was very hard to keep certain members unphased.

"Uhu?" I said looking down at her, hoping my eyes weren't as hooded as they felt.

"Want to go for lunch?" She muttered, detaching herself from my side and stretching out.

"Sure.." I said as sprung up, holding my hand out for her.

When she grasped my hand, I felt the electric charge I felt whenever we touched. I wanted to grab her, kiss her, anything that was physical- but I had to contain myself- we were only friends.

We walked to the little quirky café that Sue Clearwater owned and ordered ourselves some coffee and sandwiches. We sat quietly for a while, contemplating our surroundings before Bella first spoke up.

"Paul?" She said, before blushing slightly. I wanted to stroke my thumb over it, touch it anything, to feel the warm touch of her flushed skin.

"Yeah?" I looked up as I spoke gruffly, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"I…." She chewed on her lower lip, which I noticed was something she did regularly, before continuing "Um…I was wandering, if you want to come with me and my friends up to Port Angeles next weekend, as a sort of date?"

I almost choked on my food, did I hear her correctly? Was she asking me out on a date? "As a date? Like a date, date?"

"Well no… their all taking dates and I didn't want to be the one left out." She blushed, looking down as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

My heart dropped a little, but I smiled. "well… yeah sure, why not?"

Bella grinned for the first time since I had met her… it made her look so much happier. "Good, Ill confirm plans later this week."

"Sure." I smiled and we fell back into comfortable silence.

An hour later we had finished our lunch, our small talk and had paid the bill.

"I should go back to Jake's" Bella said, making my tummy twist in a knot- what if there was something between the two of them and that's why she couldn't date me?- and I had to clench my fist not to get too angry. "My dad will be worried."

I nodded and bit my lip. "Okay… I'll see you Bella."

I was about to turn and leave her when she took me by surprise and hugged me tight, her small arms wrapped around my waist and her head snuggled into my chest. I grinned over her shoulder and hugged her back tightly- the best feeling I had ever had, except for when she came into my life.

"I love you Paul." She loved me? "as a friend… of course."

"Well I love you like a friend too Bella…or course" I chuckled and then reluctantly let her go, walking away from her- and it physically hurt.

**Okay! This chapter is finitto! Finally! I had writers block for Paul's POV but I finally found out what to write- I know this chapter is just a filler, but more action will come! **

**I'm going through an idea of adding OCC's into the story, but not much (I may not go through with this). I'm looking for imprints of the following wolfs: Seth, Embry, Quill, Collin and Brady! **

**Sorry Jake's taken by me ;) But just to let you know, you will be in it, just not one of the main characters! PM if you want in and with what wolf! Or if you have any other character that could be a potentially good obstacle for Bella and Paul, please tell me! And I will reply!**

**Thanks soooo so much for your kind reviews! So much appreciated! **


	5. My Bella

Bella's POV-

Closing the door to Jacob's house, I broke out into a smile. I had been brave enough to ask Paul on a sort of date- it took great courage, but maybe if I could do that, it could lead to more.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted my Jacob marching into the hall, an expression on his face that could only be seen as fury. "Why the hell were you with Paul Lahote?"

My eyes widened in fear, suddenly comparing Jacob's angry voice with Phil's. I took a step back, and I felt my back hitting against the back of the door. I gulped. "I-I…we're….f-friends." My frame shook a little with fear as I stuttered my words out. I knew I was being irrational; Jacob would never hurt me, but somewhere in the back of my mind something told me to be scared- what if he _was_ like Phil?

"He's dangerous Bella! You shouldn't hang out with him!" He spat, hands clenching into fists at his side. "He gets into fights, sleeps around with girls- how do you know he's not doing that to you?"

I looked down at his hands briefly, licked my suddenly dry lips and looked slowly back up at him. This time my voice sounded stronger- of course Jacob only knew the Paul everyone knew, not the real Paul. "He's not what you think Jacob. He's kind, caring, and vulnerable and he's going through a hard time!"

"How would you know?" He spat, his hands now shaking.

I glared at him and straightened my posture. "Because I'm going through the exact same thing as him."

"He could easily be lying." His frame had started to shake now, and a voice inside my head told me to be careful with my words.

"Not even he would be that horrible to lie about something like that." I snarled, and pushed past him, marching towards the stairs.

"Bella…" Jacob's voice was softer now, apologetic. "I'm sorry… I just… I overreacted. But you won't tell me anything these days, and you're so secretive and then I see you telling Paul your story. I just don't get it"

I frowned then. Had I really been that noticeably different? Had I really been so secretive with Jacob? Why didn't I tell my best friend, and tell Paul who I barely knew?

I realised then that I had to tell him, it was the right thing to do and Jacob was trust worthy. He deserved to know the truth. "Come up stairs; let's talk about it in your room."

Jacob smiled slightly and then dropped his hand and grabbed my own small hand in his, leading me upstairs. I smiled; it was warm like Jacob- who I always had called my personal sun. He always made me happier than - maybe not as much as Paul, but nearly as much.

We sat down on Jacob's small room in his box sized room across from each other.

"So, tell me. What happened Bell's?" He said as he leaned back against the back wall.

"Well…" I trailed off, thinking of how to start the story. "I don't know where to begin."

"How about from the start?" Jacob chuckled, filling the room with temporary happiness.

I giggled slightly before launching into the story. "Back in Phoenix when I was ten, Mum and I were at a football game and a guy was standing next to us- he was called Phil. He seemed charming and he took a real interest in my mum- they even exchanged numbers and started dating. After a few weeks, mum brought Phil around to have dinner with us- and he seemed just as lovely and charming- buying her stuff, taking her out to places she wanted to go to and spending time with both of us. Two years later, my mum came home one late night, a look of excitement on her face. She told me she was engaged- and I of course was happy for her, she had been lonely for years since she left dad. Phil moved in two weeks later with us but mum worked a lot so he would take care of me."

I pressed my lips together, to stop the over whelming sense to cry before continuing. "At first, he was still just as charming, letting me do whatever I wanted. But then he started shouting at me for something so stupid as not cleaning the dishes properly. I just thought he was going through a difficult time and was probably just angry. But then it got worse. He would beat me up so hard that the marks he left were hard to cover up- I didn't want my mum to see them, I didn't want to drag her into this. When he was drunk he was the worst- he would rape me. It was two weeks ago when my mum walked in on him in the middle of raping me. She ended it with him and kicked him out of the house. She was so upset, so distort that she hadn't noticed any sooner. She had sent me to Forks to live with Dad to start a new life."

I could feel the tears rolling freely down my cheeks now, and my lip quivered ever so slightly. Jacob stared at me and blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

"I…" He trailed off and pulled me into his arms, sitting me comfortably on his knee and buried his head in my neck. "I had no idea Bells. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Jake." I sniffed as I hugged him back, my arms lacing round his neck and set my head on his.

"I just wish I had been there." He frowned and then cursed. "Fuck. That… he's twisted Bella."

I sighed and shook my head, looking down at my hands as my lip quivered again. "I deserved it; I was getting in the way of his relationship with my mum. I was just an ugly, annoying nuisance."

Jake's head lifted up, and for the first time in ten minutes his face was replaced with anger. "Bella you did not deserve that! Not one bit, what he did to you was wrong, and you cannot blame it on you. He's going to pay for what he did Bella. He's going to go to jail."

I looked up and smiled weakly, if only Jake knew. If only he knew it wasn't as easy as that- there was no proof to show the court that he had in fact beaten me up- only my word and my mothers. "There's no proof Jake."

He blew out a breath and nuzzled my neck with his nose. "We'll find evidence somehow Bella. Even if it means going back to Phoenix and searching for it."

I shook my head, my breath hitching slightly. How could I go back to Phoenix after what happened? Of course I wanted to see my mother, but I didn't want to visit the place that I had been tortured in.

"Jake… I don't think I can. I mean….it's too much _bad_ memories." I murmured as we pulled apart, my tears drying up and sat back up straight.

"Alright…" Jake huffed and then his eyebrows sat in a straight line, trying to contemplate something. "Wait, you said Paul had been through something similar?"

Shit. I had accidently told him Paul's secret- or hinted at- something I promised never to tell. I bit my lip and looked down not saying anything.

"He had been abused…by whom?" Jakes eyes were now wide and his lips slightly parted.

"I don't think I should say Jake. I shouldn't have told you that- it's his secret to tell." I said, shrugging and then closing my eyes- suddenly feeling exhausted from crying.

"Bell's… you know me. I'm as trusty as a therapist." He chuckled, but it didn't have humour in it.

"Well…" I entwined my fingers with each other and looked at my feet. "He was abused but his dad. And had to watch his mum get raped. He's in jail now. And his mum has gone to a mental hospital."

Jake's eyes flashed with guilt and pity. He shook his head, as if trying to get rid of the horrid thoughts. "How could none of us see that? If only one of us had…"

"Jake. It wasn't your fault, he hid it and it probably wouldn't have helped." I smiled and laid my hand on his shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze.

I realized then that maybe Jake _was_ right. If we had told someone sooner they would help us. And I wouldn't need to feel like this scared little teenager quite so much.

**Paul's POV- **

Walking back from the dinner where I had lunch with Bella I noticed Sam Uley staring at me with cryptic eyes. I shivered involuntary, feeling slightly freaked out. A year ago he was dating Leah Clearwater, was engaged to her, and then he suddenly disappeared and came back one month later, inhumanely tall and muscly. Ever since then he thinks he ruled the place. And I hate him to death- Leah was one of my best friend until a year ago when he destroyed her and won't even take one glance at me. And now he keeps staring at me every time I walk past. And then I saw Jared standing beside him- that's where had been for the past week, why he'd been avoiding me. He had betrayed me for that ass whole- who persisted to get me into trouble.

Something took over me then, some kind of anger. "What the fuck are you staring at Sam?" I snapped, my hands balling into fists.

"Chill Paul." Jared said calmly.

"Chill? Don't tell me to fucking chill when you've left me on my own." I growled, creeping closer to him.

Jared hesitated and I could see guilt flash quickly across his eyes before it was placed with a hard look once again. "You were too much of a hassle."

"So you just leave me like a discarded toy? Like my dad? You fucking pussy!" I spat, and my fists started trembling.

"Paul…" Sam warned but immediately shut up when my hard glair fell on him.

"Don't dare tell me to shut up. You destroyed one of my best friends and took away the other. Bella is all I have left. Dear sweet Bella." I said the last words softly, I could never talk about Bella in a harsh tone, it was just….not right.

Sam frowned. "Bella Swan? The chief's daughter?"

"Yeah. She understands me, knows what I'm going through and is actually there for me." I glared at Jared as I said this and noticed that like Sam he had gotten freakishly tall and muscly.

Sam's face looked panicked and sad at the same time. "You have to stay away from her Paul. It's not safe for her."

I stared at him wide eyed in disbelief. Was this motherfucker out to destroy my life? Was he really trying to take the one good thing in my life away from me? Not on my fucking watch he wasn't. "You can't be serious. First Leah, then Jared and now Bella. I need her. I fucking need her and god forbid if you take her away I will lose it."

"Please just do it. I can't explain." Sam's shoulder sagged a little before turning away and walking away.

I stood their shaking for a few minutes trying to get my head straight. I hated Sam Uley. And I hate Jared. Fucking dick heads. But I didn't need them, I had my Bella.

My Bella? Where had that come from? She wasn't my girlfriend. My feelings must be making me go crazy.

Shaking my head I trudged home. I walked past a few girls I recalled having one night stands with, but I didn't really notice them, I didn't care about any other girl now, I was never going to sleep with any other Bella any more. Not until I have my Bella. My Bella who I always think about.

**Woah! Bella what did you do telling Jake? Naughty! Wander what will happen there? Hmmm… and Paul! He should his sensitive side and dangerous side ;) I promise there will be an Edward POV! **

**Thank you for your reviews guys, and thank you for PMing me about new characters! They have all been given away! The characters will not be in the story until between chapters 10 and 20! But don't worry there will be 40 chapters **

**Oh and while I'm updating this story, try listening to music by Pia Toscano- this time, Ludacris- runaway love and Nickel Back- Never again- I think they relate well to this story and will hope get your mind set on it better **

**(ps. Sorry the chapter was short- I couldn't think of more to put in!) **


	6. My first real kiss

**BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY READ THIS NOTE: Okay I felt slightly awkward doing Edward's POV. For two reasons. It was sort of a lemon and it's very dark and perverted. I almost felt like a pervert myself. But it had to be done! I had to express what Edward was feeling! To be fair on him he is trying to fight it. But let's be honest his perverted side is just too strong to fight LOL! You can skip if you like- but I thought it was vital to see that Edward is conflicted between is usual good demeanour and his new dark side. So unless you feel incredibly uncomfortable reading Eddie's POV please read it! And if you want to know what Edward's POV was without the graphic perverted details- mail me and I'll give you a summary! See how much I slave for you guys ;) And don't say I didn't warn you….. So here goes…. **

**Edward's POV- **

Staring out the glass window of my bed less bedroom, I took in the view of the surrounding area- beautiful, natural and flawless. Like my Bella. My Bella who would not talk to me for no reason. It infuriated me almost that she would spend her time with those lowlifes that are humans, instead of me, the most irresistible creature on the planet. I just couldn't understand it. I will have my Bella in my hands soon enough. I will.

I stopped my thoughts there. What was I thinking? This wasn't me. Or it wasn't me before Bella walked into my life. She had something that attracted me to her. And not just her delicious blood that pulsed through her veins. It was her natural beauty. But I couldn't think such horrible thoughts of her. I was always the calm member of the family; I found it easy to resist blood. So easy that I was nearly as experienced as Rose and Carlisle- the two vampires that had never touched an ounce of human blood- just animal. But now it was like I wanted to sink my teeth into Bella's skin and drain her blood. What was wrong with me? Had I finally snapped? Had blood lust eventually over powered me and made my mind go insane? Maybe. Probably. But I hoped it hadn't. I didn't want to become one of those very rare vampire breeds that obsessed over a particular girl so much that they eventually tortured them to death. One side of me wanted to deny it, cower away from the thought, and fight for my sanity. But the other side craved it, lavished at the thought. And that side seemed to overpower the saner side.

I devoured the thoughts of Bella. Her innocent eyes, her plump lips. But she was a devil. I knew it. She had done it before and I could smell it. And I wanted so badly to do that with her. Eat her. Fuck her. Drain her blood. Anything for the taste of her sweetness, the feel of her body against mine. Her fresh blood tempting me to sink my fangs into her creamy skin. And I would. I would suck her dry. It was getting me hard and I relished in my own impure thoughts of my Bella. The wolves wouldn't have her. The humans wouldn't have her. I would.

I banged my head against the white wall, causing a whole in the wall. My hands gripped the wooden shelf, snapping it in half and sending my stack of books falling to the floor in a bundle. I couldn't let myself be taken over by the monster writhing within me, fighting to get out. I wouldn't let it take over me. I wouldn't destroy Isabella Swan. I couldn't. I would be forever living in sin. Guilt. Torment. If the monster had its way, it would leave me alone to suffer. Leaving her dead. And I could not take an innocent girls life away. I roared with anger as the voice in my head sniggered, a dark, cold sound. Just like the vile creature it was.

"Are you okay Edward?" Alice's bell like voice interrupted my thoughts. She was leaning against the doorway arch, looking at me with her amber eyes which were full of concern.

"Fine." I spat through gritted teeth. I didn't mean to spit. But I was losing my self control and it made me angry.

"You don't look fine. Is everything okay?" She asked as she hesitantly stepped into my room, eying my tensed figure cautiously.

"Leave him Alice. He ain't in 'is right mind right now darlin'." Jaspers southern accent was heard from the doorway now.

"What do you mean?" Alice furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, looking from Jasper to me.

"I'll explain later. Just get out Alice. Leave him to his thoughts." Jasper was staring at me with vicious and accusing eyes.

I was losing it. And Jasper new. I didn't want to be judged for something I couldn't control. Or maybe I could. If I left the state and settled in somewhere else. "I need to leave Washington."

"What?" Alice cried, crossing her harms. "Edward you have been acting weird and confusing us for the past few days, I can't see your future and Jasper knows why you have been acting. Would one of you please tell me?"

"It's nothing you needa worry 'bout my angel." Jasper soothed her and grabbed her tiny arm, pulling her out the room. "Let him go. Let him clear his head. He will be back in no time."

I didn't know if I would. I slipped past them and raced out the house, through the dark woods, tall green trees flying past me, the silver moon bouncing of the small puddles that had gathered on the soil. I could hear Alice crying from the door, my beloved sister, for me to come back, for Jasper to let her go. But I tuned her out and made my way to Bella's house where she would now lay peacefully asleep. I had been there many times before and it had not been hard to find with her strong smell of strawberries.

I easily climbed the tree and perched on the sturdy branch outside her bedroom window, the light were off but I could easily see her petite frame sprawled out on top of her covers. She was magnificent and sexy in her revealing tank top and boy shorts and her juicy bum cheeks peaking out of her pants. I imagined myself taking her from behind, pinching those cheeks, as I bit into her neck and listen to her cry of torture. A wonderful noise. I smelled her nose scented hair and it went straight to my already hard stick. It was delicious and tempting me in.

I jumped off the tree unable to torture myself anymore and left Forks forever.

**Bella POV-**

It was the next Saturday. The day we were all going on a group date. My nerves were all over the place, Paul was picking me up in five minutes and I had nothing to do but sit and wait. Time seemed so slow when waiting for something. Especially this. A knock on the door startled me and before I could answer the door, Charlie bet me to it.

"Hello Paul. Come in." Charlie muttered before wandering back into the kitchen to sip his beer and read his newspaper.

I stood up, swallowing my nerves and making my way into the hall where Paul stood tall and handsome in a checked shirt, black skinny jeans and blue converses. I looked plain in my white frilly top, faded light denim jeans and black pumps.

"Hey." I muttered as I grabbed my small black handbag, which contained my purse, keys and phone, and my blue cardigan.

"You ready?" Paul asked as he held the door open for me, his eyes on me the whole time.

"Yeah." I smiled and looked over at my dad. "That's me away dad. I'll be back by midnight."

He grumbled an "Okay" before I headed out into the chilly night, Paul following me.

As we headed for Port Angeles we amused our selves by playing 20 questions, but It was cut short when we had arrived outside the cinema where the Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, Lauren, Tyler, Eric and some girl who's face I vaguely recognised. I introduced them to one another before going in and buying the tickets to see "shark night". Paul and I bought a large popcorn and cola to share and when we got into the cinema I sat between Mike and Paul.

As the movie started Paul's arm draped over the back of my seat, and I rested my head against his arm, comfortable in this position. It was not until half way through the movie did a guy with a bold head appear, reminding me of Phil. The blood drained from my body, I felt cold and empty. I wanted to escape, the walls felt like they were closing in on me. The memories were rushing back to me and my hands started to get clammy.

"I-I need to go." I stuttered before standing up and made my way passed Paul and out the cinema. The cold air hit me as I leant against the brick wall catching my breath.

"Bella?" My head turned to see Paul standing in front of me, a look of concern crossing his features. "What happened?"

I looked down at my feet, letting out a breath. I was embarrassed to admit that something so little set of the bad memories. "I…"

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right?" Paul took my chin in his hands and tugged it gently too look at him. He smiled softly.

I nodded before whispering; "The bold guy in the movie reminded me of Phil."

Paul hugged me close to him and whispered in my ear, "Even though you had passed the most painful experience of your life Bella, it will always come back and haunt you. The wound heals, but the scar remains. But you can fight it, just think of the fact that you will never see him again, that you have me, your dad, mum, Jake and your other friends on your other side. Just think of all your happy times and it will help get through the hard times."

I nodded into his chest, my arms in circles around his waist as I looked up at him. "I know you're right. I just don't know how."

"Neither do I. But you just have to figure away- try your best." He smiled and kissed my nose and then froze, his eyes lingering on my lips which parted slightly.

He licked his lips as he slowly leaned in and I felt the need to lean in too. Our lips were now a mm from touching and I could feel his warm, minty breath brush across my face. I bit my lip and looked up into his warm liquid brown eyes.

He pressed his lips gently against mine and his hand slipped up my back and weaved into my hair, pulling me closer to him as our lips moved in sync with each other. My hands found their way around his neck as I stood on my tipi-toes. He walked me back against the wall, and his hands ran through my hair and down my sides. I moaned gently into the kiss as he heightened it up. It lasted for a more minutes until we had to pull back for air.

"Wow." Paul said and it basically summed up both of our thoughts.

I just had my first real kiss.

**Soooooo? How was our Eddie's POV? Like it? Jeez I felt like a right pervert writing that! Seriously I question my sanity sometimes! Sorry it took so long guys! I had to restart the story twice -.- but here it is! And I hope you like that kiss ;) the first of many! **

**Remember to review **


	7. Monster

**Paul POV**

"Wow." I breathed, blinking several times with the realisation that I had just kissed Bella.

Bella stood in front of me stunned with the kiss and for a while she stood silent and I felt the panic rise in my throat. Had she rejected the kiss? Was it just an automatic reaction which she wishes she could take back? Was she going to stop being my friend and end all my meanings of living? Was that too much?

Bella finally nodded and a small smile lit up her face. I breathed a sigh of relief. "I've wanted to do that for a while." She whispered as she pressed her lips to mine again, but pulled away too soon for my liking. But I restrained myself- after all she was still recovering from her past and I didn't want to frighten her.

"Really?" I grinned as I tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"Yeah… I don't know what it is but ever since I met you, I've felt like I'm my old self- not completely but almost. You make me feel safe and secure- and I know most people don't like living safe- but my whole life has been a mess and for once I want to feel at ease, I want to live a safe life where I can still have fun and not worry about anything dangerous- and I feel like that around you. You're the only person that I fully trust. You're the only person that I can talk to about anything. You're the only person that understands me. You're the only person that I have every loved and kissed." Bella babbled and I could see the blush forming on her cheeks, as a stray tear fell down her cheek.

"You'll always have me Bella." I whispered as I brushed away the tear that fell from her eye. "I know I can't make you erase the bad memories, even though I wish I could, but I will always help you move past them. We'll both move past our bad memories together and we'll learn how to love one another. You're the only girl that I have ever felt truly committed too." I smiled as my large hand cupped her cheek then frowned as a sudden thought dawned on me. "You're too good for me Bella. You don't deserve me. I've slept with so many girls that I can't even count and just threw them away- trying to forget the pain and ending up hurting them in the process. My dad rapped my mum and I just sat and watched unable to do anything. I'm a monster Bella."

Bella grasped my face between her hands and made me look her in the eye. "You listen to me Paul Long. You are not a monster. You are anything but. Yes you slept with a lot of girls and yes it was wrong. But it was your way of dealing with your pain and I am not going to judge you on what's in your past- you were going through the most hardest of times and having one night stands is nothing compared to what that beast did to you. If you were a monster you would not have a heart to feel the guilt you feel towards them now. However I do think you should apologies to them. As for watching your mother getting r-r." She stuttered on the word and closed her eyes before pressing on. "Raped by your father there was nothing you could have done. Don't blame yourself on another man's mess. What he did does not make you a monster. You did everything you could for your mother and that's what is most important."

I smiled weakly, and somewhere in my heart I knew she was right. But the tears fell down and I shook my head. "I didn't have to sleep with them girls Bella, I didn't have to treat them like garbage but I did. I'll do anything to make it up to them for what I did to those poor girls. Anything. But it doesn't change the fact that I still did it. I didn't have to throw my pain on other human beings. As for my mum, I could have phoned the police for her, I could have gotten help. But I didn't. I'm just as bad as my dad."

"Paul. Paul. Paul." She shook me repeatedly before hugging me close and kissing the tears away. "I know how you feel. I do. I blame myself all the time. But we have to stop it alright? If we want to get over this we can't torment ourselves over it and blame other people's thoughts on us okay? You didn't have to sleep with them girls but now you are making up for it and just as long as you haven't slept with any since you met me it's all okay. That shows a hell of a lot Paul. No man would be brave enough to do it. You were scared out of your wits. How _could _you go to the police and tell them the most hideous story any one can ever tell? I know how it feels Paul and I know that you were so frightened that you couldn't tell anyone. That man was a foul creature that does not deserve you as a son. You _are_ too good for him Paul. Too good for anyone if only you would see the potential in yourself."

I nodded and sucked in a breath to calm my sobs. "You're right. About everything Bella. Rationally I know that but there is another part of me that denies it Bella. And there isn't… I promise." I regretted saying the last bit and cursed myself for lying.

She nodded and kissed my cheek before cuddling in. "I know Paul. God I know. But we'll fight this together alright? You and me as a couple."

For a second her eyes went wide and the signature blush crept along her skin once again but before she could freak out with what she had boldly said I told her, "Okay…angel."

Bella grinned and then bit her bottom lip- boy was that a turn on. It made my dick twitch as it gave me images of her in her underwear and showing off her creamy skin, looking innocent and biting her lip….._snap out of it Paul._ "Great. Now let's go back inside before everyone starts worrying."

I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows. "They probably think we're getting off in the bathroom."

"PAUL!" Bella smacked my arm and scowled, but I could see the smile playing on her lips.

"Don't hit angel. It's not nice." I chastised before slipping my arm around her waist and pulling her into the cinema once again.

The rest of the date went by with ease, Bella cuddled into my side the whole time and I even had a friendly chat with Mike, Ben, Eric and Tyler who seemed like friendly guys. I had dropped Bella off at her house by midnight and kissed her goodnight before heading back to my empty house. This was the worst part of my days when I had to face the memories of what had happened and hopefully I could get enough money to find a new place. I hung my jacket off and kicked of my shoes as I closed the door and switched the lights on.

"Hello Paul." A sickly sweet and familiar voice called out from the end of the dusty corridor.

Fuck. Shit. Fuck. "Rachel. How did you get into my house?"

"Your back door was open." She shrugged before slowly stepping closer, her hips swaying from side to side.

"You know last night was fun? Better than all the other nights." Her voice turned husky as she walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest.

"Last night was a mistake Rachel." I spat as I pushed her away. "Our deal is over."

"Oh Paul. Don't say that." The right side of her mouth hitched up and trailed her hands down towards my jeans. I gulped. "Is it Bella? The new girl you seem so caught up with? Who you claim to be so in love with?"

"Yes. And I have sworn off girls. I'm dating her Rachel. We can't sleep together any more. It was a stupid deal to start with."

"Paul. You're not seeing straight. You know you love it when we have wild rampant sex- and this is just a stupid crush. Just because you have a similar past with Bella Swan its twisted your mind into thinking that you love her."

"I love her Rachel. Get it into your head. We can't do this anymore." I growled as I stepped away from her but her voice was alluring and it was hard to resist it. I shook my head- I couldn't lose focus now. I was with Bella and I would stay faithful.

"Please _Pauly_ Just one more night." She purred, and looked up at me between those long eyelashes. _That damn nickname. _

_Fuck._ I knew in my heart I loved Bella. My sweet little Bella. But my mind hadn't adjusted to it yet- it thought that if I didn't kiss her, fuck her, she would spill our secret so my lips ravished hers, my hands searching all over her body. I wasn't thinking straight- my mind was clouded with lust. My heart was hurting and twisting in my chest, trying to break free from my chest as I devoured Rachel.

_This isn't your Bella. This is a slut who is destroying your tiny bit of happiness in your life. _My heart roared.

_Rachel will ruin everything if I don't do this. _My mind argued.

I had her top off in one smooth motion and saw that she wore no bra. But nothing happened down south. So I thought of Bella laying on my bed naked, only a thin sheet covering her body, scented candles glowing warmly in the darkness and rose petals scattered about the bed. That got me hard.

I groaned at the image in my head and then groped Rachel's breast and messaged them roughly, the whole time thinking about Bella.

The door opened then suddenly. "What the hell?" A gruff voice called out from the doorway.

My eyes widened and I turned around and dropped my hands from Rachel's breasts and gulped.

Charlie. _Shit. _

**Edward's POV- **

"Well Edward, what's the deal?" She whispered into my ear as her hand stroked my thigh. I looked up from her naked body- her pale, stone body which was a replica of mine, only more feminine- into her blood red eyes and nodded my head slowly. The small sane part of me cringed at the thought and fought to escape.

But the dark side one this time and my lips hitched into a smirk as I lent down and licked the shell of her ear before biting down on her ear lobe gently, before smoothing it with my venom. "Yes my love. I shall go back next week and be on my best behaviour around Isabella. Then you'll come along, the new girl in school, and introduce yourself as my girlfriend- you had to be closer to me. Everyone will think I have changed and Isabella will feel safe around me. After a while we shall kidnap her. Then I will get her to see how much she loves me. How much we are meant to be together- even if it takes a little persuasion and after I'm done with her I'll give you whatever you want."

She purred and then rolled on top of me, kissing down my neck. "Perfect. I do love to play games with humans. Do I get to toy with her a little?"

I kissed her shoulder as I moaned, "Of course sweetheart."

I was finally going to have Isabella in my arms.

**Poor Paul. He thinks he's a monster and doubts himself so much. But why Paul, why would you do that to Bella? Listen to your heart and not your head for once! Bella won't be happy for this… should of told her the truth and flung Rachel out of your house. Tsk tsk you are too easily provoked;) And Edward. You are a creep. Okay enough of talking my characters before you think I have gone crazy. Was this okay? Thanks for the reviews guys! Remember to review for this chapter **** And on one last note ****Greenie101****(Nicole) has got jared! Well done **** sorry to anyone who didn't have a chance! **


	8. importannntt :

NOTE:

Guys previously I told you about wolves imprints being for grabs? Well here are the imprintees that I have nominated (basically a first come first serve basis was the only fair way to do it!:)) Okay so here they are:

Alicecullen444 (ME! Haha!): Jake

Kouga's older woman (Marjie) : Quill

Fanpire loves Jasper (Janel): Collin

xxxSECREToLOVERxxx (Trinity): Embry

wiltingrosesneverlast (annie –rose): Brady

My dirt09 (Rhea): Seth

Jared was up for grabs, but I had forgot to put him in the mention so… I'm just sticking with Kim now, unless any one does want him- please message me your name, nicknames, personality and any other details you want to include! Thank you! (Please take into account that these characters wont be mains, and wont have full written background storied on them like Bella and Paul!)

Thank you and I'm sorry to any one I wasn't able to nominate!


	9. Informaaation

**The last chapter might of confused some people (as with one of the reviews have clearly been mistaken). Paul sleeps with girls not just to forget the pain of his mum being raped up but also for the pain of him getting beaten up. It's how he deals with it. Paul is known as a ladies man in a lot of fan fics and I want to keep that part going with him so it's not entirely different from all the stories. And it is one of the first big problems in Bella's and Paul's relationship. He sleeps with them to try and forget the pain, but it doesn't get rid of it- it's just like a drug to him. People have different ways of dealing with problems and for him this is the way he does it. He would also never have a committed relationship with them because he wouldn't know how to commit and hide a secret and he would be scared of being a burden to them and dragging them into the mess. Also he would be scared to become like his dad and he wouldn't be able to trust them. But with Bella since they share the same pain they can move past it with one another and understand how they feel and he can trust her. So therefore he just uses girls to forget his pain. Don't judge the poor guy**


	10. Telling Bella

**Paul POV**

"Charlie… I can explain." My voice quivered, and then looked back at Rachel and all the lust had gone, all the confused feelings I had for her was gone. My eyes furrowed. What the hell had just come over me? One minute I was all in love with Bella and she does one stupid thing with her eyes and I'm all over her. Did she just hypnotise me…? That was messed up.

I heard her whisper in my ear lowly "Yes Paul. I did. It's what I have always done to you. That's why you kept coming back." With that said she left, so quick you could barely see her blurred figure.

Did she just read my thoughts? I shook my head and dropped it into my hands.

"You better have a damn good reason boy." Charlie spat as he closed the door. "I respected the shit out of you, I think of you as my son. But you're seeing my daughter and now kissing this girl."

He obviously hadn't heard Rachel and I felt the tears blurring my vision. "I don't know. I don't know what the hell is going on. She's no…girl. She's not _human_. She read my mind. She _fucking _hypnotized me or something."

"Paul don't give me that shit. You know it isn't true." Charlie scowled at me, and my heart lurched. He'd never been angry with me until now.

"It is. I swear to god." I shook my head. "How would you explain her disappearing so quickly?"

Charlie blinked and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh. That is odd. Okay Paul. I believe you. But you're not off the hook until you tell Bella _everything. _Alright?"

"I can't. She'll be heartbroken. And how the hell will she believe me that some chick hypnotized me. Surely she'll think that's just the worst lie ever?"

"It's better than finding out a different way. Come over tomorrow and explain alright?" Charlie said sternly and left the house leaving me baffled and confused.

What the hell was Rachel? Was she some sort of witch or something? It was too much too think about. I had to lie down, I had to think. I had to breathe. But everything just went blank.

I woke up the next day, sprawled on the ground- I must have fallen when I blanked out. _Shit._ I needed to tell Bella today. Sighing I got up and changed into a pair of cut offs and a black muscle top. I slipped on a pair of trainers and I was out the door heading to Bella's house. I knocked once and waited for her to answer.

"Paul." Her face lit up and hugged me tight.

I frowned and shook my head. "Bella I need to tell you something."

"Oh. Is it bad?" She looked up at me worried as she pulled away and clasped her hands together.

"Sort of." I looked down at the gap between our feet.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I could hear the panic raising in her voice and her breath hitching.

"No!" I said immediately before calming my tone and muttered. "But you might want to break up with me for this."

"Oh, well tell me Paul." She said as she pulled my face back up to level with hers.

"Well. Um. I lied to you yesterday. I did sleep with someone after I met you. In fact just two nights ago. Rachel. And then again last night… but we didn't go all the way; your dad came in just in time. We sort of had this deal that if I didn't sleep with her, she would expose my secret. But Bella I wasn't in my right mind. She hypnotised me into sleeping with her and making that stupid bet. She hypnotized me into sleeping with her the last two nights. I swear she did. She's not human."

Bella looked at me blankly and silently for two minutes and I was beginning to panic that she would shut the door on my face. Not that I didn't deserve it.

"Why did you not tell me this yesterday?" Her voice was calm but I could feel the tremor in it.

"I was scared that you would reject me. That you would run away." I frowned, confused that that was the only thing she was angry about.

"Paul. I believe you about the whole hypnotising thing, even though it doesn't really add up. But I wish you had told me. Whatever bet you had you should have broken it off." She sighed as ran a hand through her hair.

"I know. I'm sorry. And I understand if you don't want to see me again." I whispered.

"No. I still want to see you. You told me the truth Paul. And I can see your telling the truth now. But I think I just need some space to think about it." She said and then her eyes widened. "Wait did you say Rachel?"

"I understand. But Bella, I'll wait for you even if it is forever." My words were true and sincere. "Uh. Yeah why?"

"That's Jacob's sister. She went missing two years ago and no one has heard from her since except for once… Billy had gone ballistic for ages until they finally got a letter saying she was sorry for leaving so abruptly but she needed to escape and she was now in university. What was this Rachel's second name?"

"Black." My eyebrows shot up. "It's Jacob's sister?"

"Shit." Bella breathed and then furrowed her eyebrows. "And you say she's not exactly human?"

"Yeah. She's quite pale looking. Her eyes were a weird dark red colour." I shook my head and then something in my mind brought up the Quileute legends. "The cold ones. She's a cold one. I know it."

"What's a cold one?" Bella asked, her face looking puzzled. "You're description matched the ones of the Cullen's too."

"The cold ones are vampires Bella. They have pale skin, blood like eyes and suck blood. They sparkle in sunlight. The only difference with the Cullen's is that their apparently some sort of vegetarian vampires and only drink Animal blood. I just thought the legends were a stupid myth, but it sort of makes sense." I blinked.

"You mean I have a fucking vampire stalking me? And Jake's sister is one?" Bella's form was quavering and I saw she had gone pale.

"Bella?" I said hesitantly and rested my hand on her arm. "What do you mean you have a vampire stalking you?"

"He…. Edward…. At school, he stares at me all the time and he just gives me this uncomfortable feeling." She whispered as a shiver spread through her body.

"Edward Cullen? Which one is he?" I narrowed my eyes. "Stay away from him Bella. I don't like the sound of him."

She nodded and then sighed. "Paul you need to leave. I need time to think about all of this and so do you. When this finally makes sense I'll call you. Just give me time and wait."

I nodded and pressed my lips to her forehead. This wasn't too bad- she wasn't running away. But it still panicked me. "Bye Bella."

"Bye." And with that she closed the door.

**Edward's POV- **

"What do you mean he's broken the deal off?" I hissed into the phone.

"He's with Bella Swan now. Apparently he doesn't want to betray her. Though I can easily hypnotise him sir…." Rachel informed me.

"Keep doing it. I need that mutt away from my Bella. Do whatever is in your power."

"Sir. They know we're vampires. Paul knows what I do now. I overheard them and it won't be so easy anymore- he told Isabella everything and she hasn't ended it with him." Her voice sounded a little cautious as she told me this.

"What? How?" I snapped and then flung the rock I had in my hand against the tree, causing it to splinter.

"The Quileute legends, he managed to figure it out. I told him I could hypnotize people and that must have triggered it. But sir, how did you know that Bella and Paul were going to become an item so long ago, before she even moved here?" She queried and I laughed darkly.

"My sister, Alice, can see the future and oblivious to what I was becoming told me that there was going to be a new girl in school, Bella and that I would have some sort of fascination with her, but she would date that horrible dog. So I planned for you to step in to make it less suspicious. But how can you be stupid as to tell him your powers Rachel?" I growled and a hand squeezed my arm.

I looked around and smiled at the woman in front of me. "Never mind Rachel. We'll find another way. But just try everything you can. We will be back in a week."

"Okay sir. And I do get to have my prise after?" I heard the smiled in her voice.

"Yes. Goodbye Rachel." I said and clicked the phone shut.

"Mmm. I guess that plan is ruined?" Victoria hummed.

"Not quite."

**Okay. Sorry this may seemed rushed but I had this whole Idea and I wanted to write it all down before I forgot it so if something doesn't make sense tell me and I will explain (and please don't make it anonymous). But woah. So Paul isn't as naughty as he seemed. Rachel was actually a vampire and hypnotised him. It was all part of Edwards wicked plan. Tsk tsk. Poor Bella and Paul, will they ever get any piece? And this unknown woman is Victoria? Woaaah! Well Next chapter might not be so eventful. Two eventful chapters is enough for me right now. Just some kissy kissy time maybe ;) **


	11. Pauley Waley and Belly Welly

**Paul POV- **

It had been a few days since me and Bella had spoken and I missed her. I wanted her to be back in my arms. No sooner had I gone out with her that I had lost her. Because of that vampire. Or at least I'm pretty sure she was a vampire. I was walking home from my job at the garage when I saw Jared sitting on my porch steps. "What do you want?"

"You need to stay away from Bella." He said bluntly as he stood up and leant against the pole.

"What the fuck Jared? Why do you want me to stay away from Bella? Do you really hate me that much to take away that last ounce of happiness I have?" I spat at my former best friend. What was his fucking problem?

"Looks like you already lost that happiness Paul. " Jared shot back, glaring at me with cold eyes.

"I don't get it. I don't fucking understand what I have done wrong for you to treat me like some piece of garbage. Do you really hate me that much to take away my happiness?" My voice broke slightly and I knew I would be close to breaking down soon.

"I…Paul I don't hate you. It's just for your own good. And Bella's." He said and I could hear the guilt in his voice. "The last thing I want is for you to be unhappy."

"For fuck sake- you can't tell me what's good for me. You are not me. You don't know what's good or not for me. Especially since you left me! You were the only one I trusted Jared and you fucking left. Now you're trying to take the only other person I have come to trust away from me! What the fuck is up with that? I think I should make my own choices in life. Is there something you're not telling me Jared?" I hissed as I felt the traitor teal slip down my cheek.

Jared frowned, winced and hesitated. "I can't tell you what it is Paul. It's to be kept a secret until it happens. And you're right, in most cases I don't. But in this case I do Paul."

"Well then explain why you do. If it's going to happen soon, I think I should have a right to know." I growled.

Jared looked like he was fighting himself and then sighed. "I can't. I physically can't. But I can give you clues?"

"Whatever works for you?" I glared, crossing my arms.

"Remember the Quileute legends? Well their real." He stated very clearly and I shook my head not understanding- was he trying to tell me that it wasn't good for me and Bella to be together because vampires were real? That just didn't make sense.

"I got that far idiot. But what has vampires got to do with the whole breaking up with Bella because it's not good for us?" I furrowed my eyebrow.

"I mean the _other_ legend about the _other _creatures. Not the one about the vampires. And once you figure it out- don't tell a sole." He said and walked away, leaving me baffled.

The other legend? What other legend? What other creatures? There was so much going on in my life that I was finding it hard to make any sense of anything.

I was about to turn to go into my house when I heard someone shout my name, and I turned to see a tall, lanky kid- well he looked more man than kid with his physical features but the bound in his steps and that whole cheerful look told me he was still a kid- running towards me. It took me a minute to realise that it was Bella's best friend, Jacob.

"Uh…Jacob?" I said wearily, not sure why he had chosen to talk to me. He hated me, I was sure of it. Not that I could blame him- I was the "tough kid" who slept with girls for the fun of it and he was the kind hearted boy who treated girls with respect which right now was proving to be something I could never do.

"Uh, hey." He said simply as he stopped in front of me, not showing any signs of being out of breath. "What was that about?"

"I seriously have no idea. Something about me and Bella and that we should break up because it isn't good enough for us." I shrugged then stuck my hands in my pocket. "So what's up, you've never talked to me?"

"Oh. Paul. Um." Jacob started and then paused to think. "I know it isn't any of my business… but was what Bella told me true?"

I frowned confused. Was he talking about me and Bella's argument? Why did he sound so…. Concerned? "Told you what was true?"

"That your father… bet you up…and raped your mum?" He seemed to be cautious with his words, like he wasn't sure if he should use them.

Bella had told him my secret? That she knew I didn't want any one apart from her, Jared or Charlie to know? I knew what I had done was wrong; hell it was so wrong I couldn't see her ever forgiving me for that, but she had told my secret and not even confessed about it. Maybe it wasn't as bad as what I had done- but that wasn't the point. The point was. Why the fuck did she not just tell me? Did she think that was alright? "She told you?"

"Yeah… uh, was she not supposed too?" Jacob furrowed his eyebrows.

"Look Jacob. I have nothing against you; you're a nice kid 'n' all but no one was supposed to know. I didn't want anyone to know- not now, not ever. " I sighed and clenched my fists together. What if she had told her friends from high school, her mum, Billy anyone?

"I see. Paul?" Jake dug his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah?" I said, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice.

"I was wrong about you. I judged you without getting to know you. You didn't deserve… what your dad did. And I admire you for putting up with that shit." Jacob looked uncomfortable with admitting this to me.

I smiled and shrugged. "No big deal. Can't really blame you for hating me- I was a complete jerk."

"For a reason." Jacob pointed out before sighing. "Look since you and Bella are dating, and because you're a decent guy- I'd like us to be friends."

Me and Jacob friends? Jacob was the opposite of me. He was everything I wasn't. Would it really work? Well it was worth a try- for Bella's sake. "Alright. You're not too bad yourself."

"Well I'll see you around." Jacob said before heading into his house, where only now had I realised that I was walking the wrong way.

Sighing, I walked into my house and slammed the door. I couldn't believe Bella had told someone and not asked for permission at the least. Looks like we had another thing to discuss when it was time to apologize.

**Bella's POV- **

School had dragged by slowly today until lunch when Jessica and I were waiting in the lunch queue for our meal. Since Paul and mine's argument I ached to see him. I nearly drove up to see him the other day, take his apology back but then realized I still needed to think and talk to him before any of that happened.

"Hey Bella." A cold voice interrupted my thoughts and I felt my mouth go dry. Edward. He was back- I had heard that he had left for good. But apparently now that was just another silly rumour which she was gullible enough to believe.

"What do you want, Edward?" She wanted to sound strong, pissed off even, but her voice quavered and she had noticed that Jessica had left to get a seat with the rest of the group. _Great. _No back up.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable… I was… a little out of sorts because my girlfriend had moved away and you moved here and sat in her seat in biology, seemed to get all the attention, and reminded me of her so much. I sort of disliked that." A crooked smile crossed his pale features and for a minute I was drawn in to him before I shook my head, remembering that he was a vampire.

"I-I don't accept." I said, my voice still showing signs of fear.

"Excuse me, but you're both blocking the line!" Someone hissed in our direction.

"Sorry." Edward stated and then sighed as he moved out of lines way, gently pulling me with him, the cold touch sending a shiver through my body and he immediately dropped his hand. "Why not?"

"Because I know what you are." I furrowed my eyebrows together and pulled on the long sleeves of my shirt.

"You know that we're…" Edward trailed off, his eyes widening for a split second before relaxing into a mask of calm and whispered "Different ?"

I nodded my head once and took a step away from him and in the direction of Jessica, Angela and the rest of them who were watching intently.

He took a step forward. I gulped. "We're a vegetarian family. We only… buy non meaty stuff."

His statement baffled me for a minute until I understood what he meant. "I figured that out. But that doesn't make me feel safer."

A large figure loomed over Edward, his hair short black and curly and his eyes an amber colour. His skin was like Edward's- Pale and he had purple circles under his eyes. The only difference was he looked safer, and friendlier than Edward- Emmett. Except he was a vampire too. He couldn't possibly safe _or _friendly.

"Edward leave her alone. Come sit down, you're scaring her." He placed a big palm on Edward's shoulder and smiled tentatively at me.

I smiled cautiously back, strangely feeling like I could trust him. Or at least not feel unsafe around him.

Edward glanced at me and frowned, but it looked wrong on his stone cold dead face. "I'm sorry Bella; I did not mean to frighten you I just wanted to explain my behaviour."

I shook my head; I didn't want to hear any of his crap. "Not a valid explanation."

With that Emmett pulled him away and I was left standing quietly beside the queue watching them walk away.  
>******<p>

I was working on my homework and cooking Charlie and I some lasagne when they're was a knock on the door. I put my pen down and headed to the door, yanking it open and had to fight the smile that threatened to escape. Instead I bit my lip. "Paul?"

"We need to talk." He stated, shoving his hands in his pocket and frowning.

"Yes I know we need to talk Paul, but I'm not ready to talk yet." I stated as I cross my arms.

"Well tough because we're talking." He grumbled as he pushed gently past me and wandered into the kitchen. "Charlie's out right?"

"But…Paul.." I tried to reject, but I knew it was no use, he was in now and he was much stronger than I was. "Yes he is."

"Good. I know what I did was wrong Bella, so wrong and I regret it so much. So much. I hate myself for it. I know I'm a monster Bella. My father made me a monster, an asshole and I'm so sorry about that. But I… you…um." Paul stammered and again he looked so vulnerable, struggling to express himself as the tears began to well.

"You're not a monster Paul. You're not an asshole, you just made a mistake like was all do. I was just angry." I squeezed his arm, he was sitting perched up on the table and I was now standing between his legs.

He gently pushed me away and let out a breath, running his hand through his hair. "You told Jacob my secret Bella. I never wanted anyone but you, Charlie and Jared to know about it."

Oh god. I just remembered that I had told Jacob. What had I been thinking? Paul probably doesn't have any trust for me anymore… "Paul, he was… he thought you were an asshole, he was going to try and stop me seeing you."

"He has a right to Bella. He sees what I'm like in school and with most girls." He paused and then sighed. "Bella when someone doesn't like someone, it doesn't mean you have to tell them their secret as to why their like that. You just explain that it isn't their fault and if they still don't it isn't your problem. And he can't exactly ban you. Bella I trusted you with that secret, shit I trusted you so much more than I could even trust myself."

"Paul, you can still trust me. I know Jacob and I know he wouldn't judge, or tell anyone. He's loyal like that." I said softly and took a step closer to him.

He nodded slightly and pursed his lips together. "I guess you're right. But Bella the thing is you didn't even tell me you told him. When I did something wrong I came and told you the next day."

"I know Paul. It's just that I didn't have the courage. I was so upset, so angry at Jacob and Phil that it slipped through my mouth and I knew you would be angry and leave and it scared me to think that…" The tears started to spill over at the thought of Paul leaving me for good.

"Bella, of course I would be angry but I would have understood- just like you did." Paul murmured as he held his hand out and grabbed my hand. "Hey now baby girl. I'm not going to leave you. I couldn't ever do that to you. It would hurt way too much. But I just need to know you won't tell anyone else okay?"

I nodded my head and squeaked out. "I promise Pauley Waley."

"Pauley Waley?" He chuckled but then became serious again as he kisses me gently on the forehead before bringing me in close to him, our upper bodies pressed against one another. "But we're okay now right?"

I nodded, smiling as I kissed him gently on the lips, my arms snaking around his neck and pulled him closer to me. He smiled against my lips and the kiss soon became heated, he gripped my hips and pulled me so close that my pelvis was pressed against his groin. He ground into me and a groaned slipped through my lips and into the kiss. "mmm, Paul."

He moaned in response and his tongue slipped into my mouth, swirling around and exploring every single part. My tongue tangled with his and they gently stroked one another as I ground into Paul's now erect penis.

"Shit." He cursed before pulling away, both of his panting for breath. "That was just…whoa. But Bell's I don't think we should go any further than that… not right now."

I nodded and smiled. "Good. I'm not ready for that step."

He kisses me again lightly on the lips. "So Pauley Waley huh?"

I giggled slightly at that and blushed as I gave his cheek a peck. "I like that nickname for you."

"Hmm… well I like Belly Welly for you." He grinned and kisses her nose. "Mmm. But please don't call me that in front of people…."

"I'll have to think about that Pauly Waley…"

"Okay Belly Welly." And with that he kisses me softly again.

**Whoah okay! Sorry for the long wait! It's finally finished! Paul and Jacob huh? How about that? Sorry if Bella's POV is absolutely shit, I worked my but off with it this whole night and I'm absolutely shattered from not getting much sleep the night before. But I got it up. Here it is! Review please! And you're ideas have been fantastic so far! Thank you so much! **


	12. Games

**100 reviews guys! Hell yeah! I never even thought I would get this much for the entire story! I'm so happy that is has been this successful! I am so grateful to all of you who had read this story and reviewed! You're complete stars! PS Sorry for the late update, I was starting off my other story… please don't kill me- I also went into a state of shock when Alex meraz followed me on twitter (Yes followed me!)! And please be warned, a small lemon;)… and before some person reviews like they did on my other story (-_-) they do not go the full way, and therefore it is not a shit lemon (well it might be but not for that reason) (also don't kill me if it's rubbish ) **

**Bella's POV- **

It had been four weeks since Paul and I had got back together, and they had been blissful. But I wanted things to move to the next level. We had been sticking to heated make out sessions and it was becoming painfully torturous. Paul wanted to take things slow and had always been careful to keep his hands on my upper body- I had not yet dared to ask him to take it to the next level, scared he would reject the suggestion.

Jacob in the last two weeks would spend some time with me and Paul and I was pleased to see the two of them were finally getting along- even if it was just for my benefit. They had continuously teased me about my clumsiness and the blush that appeared at the most easiest of things. And

Paul was beside me now, one arm casually tossed around my shoulder while he aimlessly flicked through TV programmes as I studied my hands fidgeting nervously with one another.

"Bells… What's got your panties in a knot?" Paul asked as he peered down at me.

I shook my head, not wanting to admit my embarrassing feelings. "Nothing…"

Paul chuckled and pulled me onto his lap and kissed the back of my neck after pulling my long brown hair to one side. "Tell me. You've been fidgeting nervously with your hands the past ten minutes."

I looked down at my knees, which were know bouncing nervously on their own accord, my palms had started to sweat and the blush in my cheeks was bound to be as red as a tomato. The house now felt like a sauna. "I…uh.. I wanted to…uh…could we…"

"Spit it out Bell's." Paul encouraged me softly, his nose running down my neck.

"Um. I wanted to… go to the next level." I whispered- hoping he heard me because I did not want to repeat myself.

"The… next level? Like….?" Paul guessed, a smirk playing on his lips as my cheeks flushed dark.

"Foreplay." I whispered, hiding myself under the curtain of my hair.

"Mmm… well later honey. I can hear Jacob's car coming down the street." He chuckles and brushed a thumb over my cheek bone.

I frowned, "I can't hear anything."

"His motorbike- don't you hear it?" Paul furrowed his brow in confusion. "He's practically outside."

I listened intently but shook my head. "I don't hear anything."

"But…" Paul began but trailed off and listened intently. It took five minutes for Jacob to come into my line of hearing.

"How…did you know that?" I asked; my confusion clear in my voice.

Paul just shook his head and sighed as Jacob came through the door. "Hey. Mind if I hang out with you guys?"

We both looked up at him and smiled. "Sure- but I thought you were meant to catch up with Quill and Embry.

Jacob shook his head and frowned, plopping himself on to the one empty couch. "There with Sam's gang now. Left me to myself… or with you guys."

"Oh… that's horrible Jake. You have us." I said as gave him a reassuring smile before Paul pulled me closer to him, his head on the top of mine. He would hug me as close as he could when we were around another man's company- even if it was Jacob or Uncle Billy or Dad.

"Yeah well. They don't deserve my grief." He sighed and then grinned goofily. "So what's on TV?"

I could hear Paul groan in annoyance quietly, and I had to agree with him. As much as we loved Jacob, we wanted to spend time on our own, preferably in the bedroom.

"Um… nothing you would enjoy." I started, hoping Jacob would leave soon.

"Oh…well… we can just hang out." He grinned. Maybe not.

I inwardly groaned as I looked up at Paul's face, which showed irritation- at least we were both eager to be alone. "Jacob we sort of-"

"OH! You know what we should do?" Jacob erupted, interrupting Paul's suggestion. His face was lit up with excitement and he looked like a child on Christmas.

"What..?" Paul asked cautiously as his arms snaked around my waist and pulled me into him.

"We should totally play twister! Remember Bells? You'd always fall when we played it before you moved away…" Jacob was literally bouncing up and down on the couch, a grin on his face. **(For those of you who do not know what twister is it is**_** "**_**a****game of physical skill****produced by****Hasbro Games****. It is played on a large plastic mat that is spread on the floor or ground. The mat has four rows of large colored circles on it with a different color in each row: red, yellow, blue, and green. A spinner is attached to a square board and serves as a die for the game. The spinner is divided into four labeled sections: right foot, left foot, right hand, and left hand. Each of those four sections is divided into the four colors (red, yellow, blue, and green). After spinning, the combination is called (example: right hand yellow) and players must move their matching hand or foot to a dot of the correct color."- Wikipedia because I couldn't be arsed explaining.**)

"Great…" I heard Paul mumble under his breath and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Umm…. Yeah… Jake I always hated that game." It was true- I did, I never one and I always ended up hurting myself with my bad foot co-ordination. It was bad enough walking, but with twister it was so much worse.

"No you didn't Bella- you just hated loosing. Come on, please?" Jacob looked at me with those big eyes and I knew I was a goner.

"Alright, Alright. That's only if I can find it Jake." I laughed as I untangled myself from Paul who was finding it difficult to let go of my waist.

I hit his hand playfully and he obediently let go of me. I made my way over to the game cupboard and looked through it- sure enough twister was right at the back. Damn it- I was hoping it wasn't. I took it out and laid it out on the floor.

Jacob grinned and took out the spinner and Paul grudgingly got to his feet. "Who'll spin?"

"Good point Paul. You can be spinner." Jacob pointed out as he took his shoes and socks off.

I still couldn't believe we were doing this- it was a child's game. Paul looked relieved to be off the game while I groaned. "Great now I don't have to play!"

"Nah you still play, but you have the exception of taking your hand of the board to spin." Jake grinned and I had to laugh at Paul's misfortune.

Paul's face grew into a scowl as situated himself on the board. We played for half an hour, I fell ten minutes of the way through, due to the complication of having to fit my foot through Jacobs's legs and my other leg on the opposite side and then Jacob moving his bum in my face pushed me over. Then became the spinner. Jacob was next out, after slipping on the board and crashing down. Two weird things I found about the whole game was that Paul never lost balance in the whole game and found it miraculously easy even with being the spinner. He also looked stronger than the last time I had seen him- which was two days ago.

"Well… this was a lot of fun." Jacob grinned as he rubbed his hands together. "But I have to go."

Thank god. Alone at last. "Oh, shame. Well, see yah Jake!"

Paul was the one to speak as he ushered a very confused Jacob out the door. "Bye?" Was the last thing I heard before Paul closed the door on his face.

"Finally." Paul breathed out as he sat down next to me and put my feet up on his lap rubbing soothing circles on them.

"That wasn't nice Paul. Jacob will feel unwanted now- and he's already lost two friends." I frowned, fearing Jacob would take that the wrong way.

"Oh don't fret Belly Welly. Jacob's a big boy, I'm sure he'll figure it out that we wanted some alone time. Plus if he doesn't, I'll explain to him at school on Monday." He smirked as he leaned over pressed a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Fine. You're right." I pouted as I pulled myself closer to him. "Hmm… now why don't we play our own game?"

"Always am." He grinned and lifted me up to sit me on his knee so that I was straddling him. "Sure…"

He kissed me again, but this time it was longer, rougher and more heated. His lips moulded against mine, and his hands gripped my hips in a tight vies and ground me into his rock hard length. My eyes widened and I moaned, my hands weaving into his hair and gripping onto it.

His tongue slipped out of his mouth and ran along the line between my lips, asking for permission. I eagerly granted him entrance and our tongues danced around one another, entwining and messaging each other. Pauls hands, still situated on my hips, started to slowly slide up my sides under my shirt. I moaned into his mouth as his hands slowly pulled my top over my head, giving me chance to stop him if I wanted. I had no intention to and he pulled the shirt over my head, breaking the kiss.

Once my top was off, his lips fastened to my neck and kissed his way down the curve of my neck where it joined my shoulder. I moaned gently and my hands gently tugged his hair before slipping down his arms and across his chest and started to unbutton his shirt, throwing it to the ground once I had finished untangling his arms from it.

"Mmm Bella…" Paul hummed against my shoulder which he was now kissed and nibbling. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure Paul." Was all I said before he picked me up, pulling my legs around his body and gripped my thighs to keep me up right.

He carried me up to my room, kicking the door shut and we tumbled onto the bed- me underneath and him on top. He smiled down at me softly before leaning in and kissing the shell of my ear as he quickly removed my bra from my body and dropped it to the floor. He kissed down my cleavage at an incredibly slow pace, causing my back to arch up, and to thrush my chest into his face.

"You're so beautiful Bella. So perfect." He murmured against my creamy skin, kissing his way up to the small bud that rested on the top of my breast. His other hand was palming my right breast and as he took my free pink bud into his mouth I through my head back. His tongue swivelled around it, he nipped it gently, kissed it, and sucked it. His hand was still palming my other breast and I let out a louder moan. I had never felt so good before. No one had ever made me physically feel this good… ever.

"Paauuul." I heard myself whispering his name again and again as he kissed his way down my stomach, his kissed soft feather like kisses as his hands ran down my jean clad thighs.

He smirked as I bucked my hips towards him and shook his head muttering words I couldn't quite hear. His hands were now unfastening my jeans button and zip and pulled them down my legs painfully slowly. I furrowed my eyebrows and whimper escaped my lips.

"Patience Angel. " He muttered against my tummy, kissing it gently.

I huffed and shook my head. "I don't have much patience."

"Mmm… minx." His chuckle was low and throaty as he finally let my jeans drop to the floor along with my bra.

I sighed impatiently and my hands threaded back into his hair and tugged gently. His hands hooked in my underwear and pealed them off, a little faster than he had with the jeans. He sat up and took me in, and I could hear his breath hitch in his throat. He stared at me for what seemed like ages and I started to feel unconscious. I turned my body to the side, trying to hide my naked self but his hand grabbed my hip and turned me back to face him, shaking his head and frowning.

"Don't be embarrassed baby… you're so… gorgeous… so beautiful… so perfect… so mine." He whispered them to me, wiping all insecure thoughts out of my head and I smiled. "That'a girl!"

"Humm… you're slightly overdressed yourself Paul…" I drawled confidently, sexy almost. My hands went to his shirt and started pulling it over his head.

He chuckled lowly and pulled his top off before his hands unfastened his button for his jeans, slipping them off as well as his boxers and dropped them to the floor. My eyes took him all in, chiselled abs and defined chest, his bulging biceps, his muscular legs and his very huge cock which was standing up right before me. My eyes were fixated on it and my hand reached out, without even my brains consent (not that it would disagree) my hand reached out and my finger trailed down his length. He groaned but held my hand and shook his head.

"No angel, I want to pleasure you." He smiles and kissed the back of my hand as he muttered. "Next time though."

I simply nodded as I lay against the head board and Paul climbed over me. He smiled softly and kissed me sweetly on the lips as his hands travelled down my body, fingers skimming over my hip bone. I moaned softly into his mouth and his tongue slipped into my mouth, exploring every inch he could reach.

His fingers were now circling my clit, causing me to break away from the kiss to gasp. I looked up at him, love and lust evidently radiating from them as he pinched my bundle of nerves. I groaned and my hands clutched his shoulders in a tight vice. He smirked down at me and latched his mouth to one of my breasts again, sucking gently as a finger slowly circled my entrance before slipping inside.

The warmth that filled my lower abdomen was pleasuring, as was the feeling of his fingers inside me. I bucked my hips against his fingers and arched my back gently to press my breast further into his mouth. He groaned gently and sucked harder, his hands slowly moving in and out as my hands scraped down the top of his back.

"Paul..so good." I moaned breathlessly and he simply just sped up, his fingers slipping in and out faster and deeper, his mouth sucking harder on my breast.

I could feel myself close to the edge and I closed my eyes tightly as a thrill of pleasure shot through my body. Paul was not rubbing my clit with his thumb while his index finger slipped in and out at quick speed. I let out a scream of pleasure as I felt myself pooling over his fingers.

He moaned gently and pulled away from my breast, his fingers sliding out and he wiped them on the bedcovers. They would have to be washed now. He smiles and leaned down and kissed me tenderly on the lips before falling down beside me on the bed. He hugged me close to his chest and my back fit snug against his chest, his now flaccid cock was pressed against my back and I closed my eyes as he pulled the blankets over us. His nose nuzzled into my neck and took a sniff.

"Night night Bella." Was the last thing he said before I heard a snore leave his mouth.

"Night night Paul." I said before falling asleep myself.

**FINISHED. Yey, hope you liked it- sorry for the long wait **


	13. Embarrassing situations

Bella's POV-

I awoke to a vice wrapped around me and I struggled to get free as it was becoming a little too squished. I sat up, rubbing my eyes and stretching my arms before sleepily looking over and smiling to myself as I remembered Paul stayed over last night after we went to third base. He was still fast asleep, his head buried into the pillow and laying on his side so I took this time to take in all of his body. The last time I had the chance was a couple of weeks ago and he was in boxers. I noticed that his muscles seemed more defined... in fact it was obvious that they were- they had grown a substantial amount. That couldn't be possible right? I knew he worked out, but even that wouldn't make him fill out that much in two weeks. Was he taking steroids? God, I hope not.

Taking a closer look, he had even gained an 8 pack, when previously he had a six pack and he had grown at least two inches. His face seemed more rugged and defined in this time- though it wasn't obvious unless you took the time to inspect it like I was doing- and he seemed much more of a man than he did, all boyish features gone.

I figured I was probably imaging things, or still half asleep. A cold shower would wake me up; after all I did smell like I needed one. Finding some clean clothes I wandered to the bathroom and took a shower then changed into the white shirt and jeans and towel dried my hair. When I came back into the room, Paul was sitting up in bed, jacking himself off. I bit my lip and slowly walked over to the bed, my eyes fixed on his hand wrapped around his hard dick.

"Couldn't wait could you?" I winked as I perched on the bottom of my bed.

He looked up, eyes dark with lust and moaned gently before smirking. "You know I'm impatient Bella."

"Well hurry up, my dad should be home in half an hour… at the most!" I ordered as I picked up his clothes and handed them over.

He continued to rub his hard on, his hand giving it small squeezes and nips. "Man, Bells, I thought you'd do it for me."

I slapped his chest playfully, giggling. "Paul! I need to get the house sorted so it doesn't seem suspicious!"

"Mmm." He moaned loudly as he ejaculated and wiped his hand on the already dirty sheets. "Okay, let me help."

I smiled and chucked his clothes at him, waiting for him to change before we quickly stripped the bed sheets, which were in need of a wash before we used them, and dumped them in the laundry and made quick work of breakfast.

My dad arrived home when we were sitting on the couch, cuddled up and watching some cooking programme.

"Hey Bells, Hey Paul. Did you just arrive here?" Charlie asked as he wandered into the living room after taking his shoes off.

"Yes sir." He turned to flash Charlie his charming smile who merely nodded back before sitting down on the couch and watching TV with us. Both him and Paul soon lost interest in the cooking programme and started a conversation about football. I rolled my eyes and continued to watch the channel, hoping to pick up new recipes.

Soon later Paul said he had to go and gave me a quick kiss goodbye before heading out and driving away.

"You and Paul are getting pretty serious." Charlie commented as he took a sip from his beer.

I nodded as I looked down at my knees. In all honesty, Paul was the first boyfriend she ever had since back in phoenix all the boys avoided her like she was a disease.

"Well just be safe Bells… when you… well you know?" Charlie blushed and stammered through his sentence.

Bella's eyes widen and she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks. "Dad!"

"We had to talk about it at some point Bella, and now that you have a boyfriend I think we should do it now." He grunted as he ran a hand through his hair, obviously feeling as awkward as I felt.

"I think I know by now how to be safe- there has been talks in school, and mum already went through it with me when I was 12." I shuddered at the memory of my mum describing in detail every little thing I knew- it wasn't as if it didn't get lodged permanently at the back of mind.

I was personally thankful that she put me on the pill at a young age, unless Phil would have knocked me up. The image flashed in my mind and I felt a little queasy all of a sudden. Where was he now? Was he back with my mum? Was he trying to find me? Was my mum okay? The questions kept somersaulting around in my head and I knew I probably looked pale to my dad.

"Was it that bad Bells?" Charlie chuckled, an amused expression on his face.

"No it's something else I'm worried about." I shook my head and looked away.

Charlie's brows furrowed in worry now- another reason I don't want to tell him. "What is it?"

"It's nothing, really dad." I muttered, wishing, hoping, he'd drop the subject.

"Bella you need to tell me. You look like a ghost." He said, getting up and sitting beside me.

"I don't want to drag you into it- I don't want you worrying."

"Bella, I'm your dad, I want to know. And if you aren't going to tell me it will worry me more- I'll think of the worse possible scenarios." He placed a hand on my back awkwardly and gave it a little pat.

"Well…okay." I said before launching into the long story about Phil. He listened with out interrupting and by the end I was sobbing into his arms, like every time I told it. It always brought the fear back and it was another reason I was reluctant to tell him. I was hoping this wasn't going to be a common thing- telling people my story. I knew no matter how many times I told it, it would always affect me the same way.

"Why didn't you tell me Bella? Why didn't you phone me when you were in Phoenix? Why didn't you tell your mum? Where is he now? Have you phoned the police? Wait I am chief of police, I can put in a report." Charlie's angry ranting and questions was what I expected as he hugged me close and I sighed, a little glad to have someone else on my side.

"There isn't any point putting in a report, he's no where to be seen and when it comes to a court case I won't have any evidence." I said in a shaky breath.

"You'll have your fear Bella, and I'm sure there is plenty of evidence back at your mums house. We will hunt him down- what if he does it to other girls Bells? You couldn't possibly allow that to him." Charlie grumbled and I knew he was right, I had to let him put in a report.

"Okay dad. Thank you." I sighed and then mumbled. "I love you."

"I love you too kiddo." He smiled. "Is this why you and Paul bonded so quickly?"

I nodded and then pulled away. "Yeah."

"Who else knows?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Mum, she sent me on a plain as soon as she found out to get me away from him, Jacob and Paul. But that's it." I smiled a little.

"Mmm. You don't mind that Jacob and Billy are coming for dinner tonight? Maybe you could invite Paul." He smiled, ruffling my hair and getting up.

"Sure dad, I'll phone him and then get started with the meal." I said, feeling a little better that my dad new and he was doing something about it.

I phoned Paul who happily agreed to coming over and he even said he'd bring some desert. I was excited to see what he'd bring- I never thought he could cook and I still believe that he can't. I tried not to laugh when he said he was making cheesecake.

"You bake?" Was what I said to which he replied that he had to learn how to cook- with his dad being an abusive alcoholic and his mum living in a constant bubble of fear and madness. I understood.

We hung up and I was left excited for tonight- I was happy that my dad decided to invite Paul to the usual 'family' dinner.

**I am incredibly sorry this is so late! Here are my pathetic reasons: I had been going through family issues a few months ago, I've been stressed out about my English folio and French speaking exam, I had writers block etc. I thought you deserved an explanation and I promise I will try and get the next chapter updated earlier than this one- I won't have writers block as I already have a good idea of what is going to happen and (WARNING: Spoiler, don't read ahead if you like surprises) yes to clue you in there will be drama at dinner. But what drama? ;) **


	14. Help:

**Hey guys, I know I'm sorry this isn't an update and if you like you can torture the hell out of me for writing **_**another **_**note, but I promise it's the last. I'm actually thinking of writing another story after one of my 3 storied I'm writing right now is finished but I can't decide which plot I want and what title I should choose so I want you to vote on it to help me choose. The plots and titles are down below and all you have to do is review which is your preferred plot and title. It's a Bella X Jacob story.**

_Plot 1-_

Bella and Jacob have been best friends all their lives but Bella has always felt something else towards Jacob. When Jacob befriends a group of 'bad boys' he slowly drifts away and forgets Bella. During this time Jacob gains himself a girlfriend, he smokes, drinks, rebels and takes drugs and has even resorted to bullying others- Bella being one of them. Bella, left abandoned, hurt and thoroughly pissed off is left an outcast with not even a girlfriend to keep her company. So when the boy, Edward Cullen arrives in school and is too an outcast, she jumps at the possibility when he takes a sudden interest in her. They soon become a couple and Bella soon begins to move on from Jacob, but what Bella doesn't know is that Edward isn't the best company to have and Jacob and his friends know this. He will do anything to make Bella safe again and his feelings he once had for her begins to stir again. He regrets everything he ever did to Bella. But will Bella want him back?

**Plot 1 titles- **

-In the middle of nowhere  
>-Bella and the wolves<br>-So cold  
>- The lion and the lamb<br>-Black and white  
>-Elephant in the room<p>

_Plot 2- _

Jacob and Leah were childhood sweetheart's and were always joint at the waist, but when Jacob goes off to college after proposing to Leah he finds it a little too difficult to stay faithful when he meets Bella. She's his sweet, innocent and beautiful roommate who also has a boyfriend back at home. Both of them find it hard to resist each other and they end up having an affair. But what happens when Leah catches them in the act? Both Bella and Jacob are forced to choose and the outcome is not suitable for either of them.

**Plot 2 titles- **

-All the right moves  
>-All fall down<br>-All we are  
>- Be careful<br>- I didn't mean it  
>- The witness<br>-Everything about you  
>-Forgiveness and love<br>-Game over  
>-A black demon love story (A twist to the killer's song A white demon love song)<br>- Moon VS Earth  
>- Trying not to love you<p>

_Plot 3- _

Bella and Jacob are childhood sweethearts who drift apart when they go to separate colleges. Four years later Bella is back in her home town with a lawyer's degree and stumbles across a 6 foot tall man with broad shoulders, a familiar face and a woman. Bella quickly recognises him as Jacob and recognises the woman as her best friend from school whom she had lost contact with. Feeling hurt, confused and a little jealous, Bella scurries away without so much an apology. But what happens when Jacob keeps popping up, with his lover no doubt, trying to start a conversation with her? Will Bella endure watching her old friend and ex-boyfriend live a happy life together while she lives alone or will she chase after their old love?

**Plot 3 titles- **

-If we ever meet again  
>-I wish<br>-blame it on September  
>-Chase our love<br>- Come home  
>- The day we fell apart<p>

**PS the titles were taken from song titles, If you hadn't already noticed and I promise you that updates will be more frequent as I have left school leaving me with at least 3 months of free time so I will update all my stories in order. I am starting the update for this story tomorrow and will hopefully be finished by Friday.:) Please review! Thank you! **


	15. Unexpected

**Paul's POV-**

I had promised to go to Bella's tonight, but I was feeling completely miserable. My muscles ached and I was running a fever so high that I felt like I was being baked in an oven. I had tried taking a cold shower, but that didn't even seem to work. I had no idea what was going on except that maybe I was getting the flu. But that wouldn't explain the sudden growth spurt and muscle growth and also the sudden mood swings I was happen- none of which I directed at Bella. It was beyond weird and I had no one I could talk to about it- they'd probably think I was hallucinating.

Ignoring my sudden illness, I started on the cheese cake I had told Bella I was baking and was determined to show her my skills. It was a secret talent of mine, one which I had to learn with an abusive dad and a mother who could barely look after herself and now of course because I was living alone. I had also gotten myself a job in the local mechanics in Forks and it paid good money so I was able to keep the house running.

By the time I was finished the cheese cake, a strawberry cheese cake at that, I quickly pulled on jeans and a shirt, gelled my hair, shoved on a pair of shoes and packed the cheese cake into a container and left. I reached Bella's just at the same time as Billy and Jacob and we all walked in together. We were welcomed with the smell of lasagne. My mouth began to water and I noticed that Jacob was literally sniffing his way into the kitchen, leaving Billy to wheel himself in.

I offered to help him in but after sending me a brief glance over he told me he wanted to talk to me in private outside quickly before going in. I frowned, slightly confused as why he would want to talk to me, but obliged and shouted to Bella that we'd be a few minutes and closed the door.

"What's up Billy?" I asked and just like Charlie, Billy had always been in my life looking over me and he was one of the men who was always suspicious of my dad- in fact he had even sent a complaint to Charlie once or twice, to which he replied he couldn't do anything about unless there was clear evidence which was understandable.

"I've noticed you've grown taller and your muscles have grown bigger in the last two weeks, have you had any mood swings? Do your muscles feel achy and are you running a fever?" Billy asked in a serious tone and it freaked me out a little that he knew so much.

My mouth was a gape as he told me this and I managed to sputter out: "Y-yes…. How did you know Billy?"

Billy sighed and scratched the back of his neck. "I can't tell you that son and for that I am sorry, but you need to talk to Jared and Sam- I know they aren't your favourite people right now and Jared abandoned you, but they are good people Paul and Jared had very good reason to stay away from you."

"But Billy..." I frowned and felt my anger rage a little; I was completely confused and angry as to why he was defending these boys who dropped out of school at such an early age and formed a cult. Not to mention one of them was my supposed best friend who dumped me for someone we both despised when I needed him the most.

"I know Paul, I understand how you feel. But trust me, out of everyone they know what you're going through. Please pop by and visit Sam tonight?" Billy looked as though he was almost pleading and I knew he wouldn't be asking this of me if he didn't have to.

"Fine, I will." I gave in then looked at the door. "We should get inside before they start to wander what's happening out here."

I wheeled Billy in side and into the living room where Charlie was sitting with his feet up on the coffee table and watching this season's football match. He quickly handed Billy a beer without so much as a glance at him and a grunt towards me.

I left them to it and made my way into the kitchen where Bella and Jacob were. Bella was making the dinner while Jacob sat at the table watching her and chattering away. I took a seat next to him after placing the cheese cake in the fridge and leaned back in my chair as I watched Bella work around the kitchen and couldn't help but picture her in my kitchen one day. The image was beautiful.

"Hey Paul." Jacob spoke up, taking a sip from a beer and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you sure you should be drinking that?" I arched my eyebrows. "You are a little young."

Jacob huffed and puffed out his chest. "So? I look old enough."

I chuckled and shook my head at him. "Does Billy know you're drinking this? And don't forget get you're in the chief's house."

Jacob's eyes widened and I could only think that it suddenly dawned on him. "Crap."

I sniggered and took the beer can off him, downed it and shoved it in the trash before wrapping my arms around my Bella. "Hey gorgeous, whatcha doing?"

"Making the dinner." She sighed as she leaned back into me and continued with cooking. I couldn't help noticing that she fit perfectly in my arms.

"Guys I don't want to see that before my dinner." Jacob complained.

"Oh knock it off Jake." Bella giggled. "It's not as if we're having sex in front of you. You're just lonely."

After that the evening was going pretty well and I found myself fitting in. We were all laughing and telling stories from our pasts and I became deeply fascinated in Charlie and Billy's fishing trips. They seemed to have a lot of fun and they even invited me to go with them one day to which I happily obliged. Jacob of course wanted to go too and the two men merely agreed to take us both one day. I already felt a part of this tight knit family after one meal.

But it wasn't until after the dinner that everything came crashing down. Bella, Jacob and I were in the kitchen when Bella got a call from someone on her cell phone. I didn't know how I heard everything but I did and it pissed me off to hell.

"Hello Isabella." The voice sounded too cold and sharp and Bella's frame immediately became rigid.

"E-dward… how did you get my number?" Her voice shook and I realised my hands were shaking too. I couldn't explain why they were shaking but I felt the rage building up inside me.

"Your friend gave me your number, it wasn't that difficult." I could hear the sneer in his words and my full arms started to shake.

I looked over to see Jacob, looking completely baffled at the telephone.

"Why are you calling me?" Bella fought to keep her voice steady, but I could sense the stammer in it.

"Because Isabella, I wanted to apologise for my behaviour over the last few weeks and I would like to get to know you more over the course of our school life. You are an intriguing woman."

I held back the growl that threatened to escape my mouth and I felt my whole body begin to shake. Who the fuck did that creep think he was, scaring the shit out of my girlfriend?

"Edward, I really don't want to be friends with you and I would like it if you kept your distance." Bella told him patiently.

"Oh Bella." He cooed. "That would be a little impossible since we do sit beside each other in biology."

I had heard enough by this point and slammed the phone down on him. Whoever this Edward was, I hated him. He scared the shit out of my girlfriend and I was presuming he also wanted into her pants. Not just that, but I had a feeling that he was dangerous.

"Paul!" Bella frowned as she turned to me, seeing that I was shaking from head to foot and Jacob too was looking at me with wary eyes. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you not hear what he was saying to you Bella? You were scared!" I nearly shouted, but restrained it through clenched teeth.

Billy wheeled his way through and took once glance at me before sighing. "Paul get out of here, make your way to Sam's house and talk to him _now." _He ordered.

I didn't disobey him; the authority in his voice was too hard to fight against and I glanced at Bella whose face was a mask of confusion before heading out of the door. I could hear Bella calling after me, Billy telling her to leave it, Charlie shouting to explain what was going on and Jacob shouting for everyone to shut up but I tuned them out- I was burning up and shaking rapidly. My muscles ached and I was starting to see red. And for what? A boy scaring the hell out of my girlfriend.

I ran past my car knowing that I was too pissed to drive and would probably cause a car crash before running along the side of the forest. It was nearly pitch black, yet I could still see clearly. I could hear the noises of animals in the woods which I wouldn't normally hear. The whole feeling was bizarre and I had no explanation for it.

Not far down the high way, a car pulled up beside me. It was Sam. "Get in Paul; I'm taking you to my house."

I obeyed, quietly climbing in beside him and he whizzed off. I still felt hot, achy and shaky and sweat was beginning to break out over my body. "What's happening to me?"

"This isn't the place Paul, I'll explain in my back garden." He told me as he parked outside his house and then motioned for me to go into the garden.

I nodded once before barrelling out of the car and followed Sam into his back garden. I didn't bother taking in my surroundings, I just looked straight at Sam who stood facing me. "So?"

Sam passed a hand through his hair and shifted his feet on the ground. "You heard our legends?"

I nodded; I had heard them a few times when I attended the bonfires that were held at La Push. "The stories about the cold ones and shape shifters?"

Sam nodded and then said the last thing that I was expecting, the last thing I'd ever want to hear and the one thing that nearly ruined my whole existence. "They're true Paul. And you're turning into a wolf."

**Woo finished! Sorry I promised it would be Friday, but I was so knackered. But here it is and I am sorry for the cliffy. I promise to get back to you soon so you are not held in anticipation ;) I hope to get it up before I leave to go on holiday but if not I will be sure to do it as soon as I get back on the 9****th**** of July! Also, right now the first story is winning with 4 votes and then it is the other two stories! Keep voting, I'm making my decision for when I get back from my holidays! Thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews, they mean so much and are what keep this story going- keep them coming! **


	16. Important about deleting fan fics

This part here is important so please read: 

Guys I really want you to read this. I know this is not a chapter and I'm sorry for that but I've been hearing from some authors that fan fics are being deleted with out warning by thosewhomustnotbearguedwith and I'm fearing my fan fics will be deleted as so many are. So if any of my stories are taken down I am going to publish my stories on tumblr at the moment and by next chapter I hope to have found a better blog sight. My tumblr blogs are: herromeoandhisjuliet, burningashesmeltingice and confusinglovecircle. Type those links into the search bar after Tumblr (without spaces). Also if you have trouble finding it, you can email me on here but I'm more available on my twitter: MrsLautnerMeraz, so if you could follow me on twitter and send me a DM. I really didn't want to resort to this and for now I am safe but there is a large possibility it can be taken down. I'm going to be emailing my past reviews a message telling them this just to be sure you all get this.

I would also like to add my own opinion on this because I think it is quite, utterly ridiculous. If they were to delete an author's fic, they should at least inform them before doing so or politely ask for them to do so- most authors will oblige and then if not, resort to forceful action. Also, if you were to delete our work we would have no forward warning and therefore those who have lost files or files that have been deleted will have lost their story. Fortunately I have been warned beforehand from some authors and have had to take an hour out of my free time (which I have very little of) to labour over finding any of the chapters from my stories since my computer has lost many of them from crashing. I had only found a few and had to resort to flicking through my fan fics and copy and pasting and then sorting them into organized files and then creating a new tumblr for my fanfics and then going to find a new blog that would, for me, be better than tumblr which I have yet to complete. Believe me, this was not a joyful task and now I've had to waste another half an hour, one in which I could be writing another chapter, writing this note. I really don't see the point of this effort. I believe that it is as easy as creating an MA button and if you really are worried about children deeming themselves older than they are then that is not something to your concern. Their parents are the ones that are at fault for even letting them read an adult fan fiction or not looking over their stories. I think you will loose many readers, many writers and therefore a lot of money as the adult age group is the most popular. So please, it would be much more beneficial for us if you would create this.

This part here is important, so please read:

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen

Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen

Blood Shifter2

Plague's Vengeance

Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

Marine76

AliceCullen444

If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this

Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT

….

Thank you for taking time to read this author's note, I know it has been a long one but it is necessary.


	17. one final important note

One final note before I continue with my stories. I would like to inform you that I have also created a tumblr for my new story 'Elephant in the room'- I have chosen plot 1 and will there for go onto write the more sexual contents on tumblr. But for the actual story it will be written on fanfiction. As for the other stories, I'm thinking of doing the same, although two of the stories do have a little lemon in it which I am sure will be fine. So the stories are staying up on fanfiction, but all the MA rated stuff will be going onto my blogs. I will notify you for when the MA rated stuff is happening Thank you for your patience and I am extremely sorry for this confusion.

Remember my tumblrs are as followed: Tumblr burningashesmeltingice, Tumblr herromeohisjuliet tumlr confusinglovecircle and for the new story the tumblr is tumlr Elephantintheroom44 And now the stories shall commence!


	18. Imprinting

I blinked at him. Not once. Not twice, but three times. He had to be crazy, right? Delusional, insane even. Either that or this was some practical joke. I started laughing and shook my head. "I knew there was something wrong with you Sam, but I didn't think it was the fact that you were… coocoo."

Sam only glared at me before he stripped down to the nude and my eyes widened- what thehell was he _doing? _

"What the hell man? I don't want to see your junk!" I childishly covered my eyes.

I expected Sam to retaliate, but all I heard was a growl in return. That confused me, humans don't growl. I quickly pealed my hands away from my face and stumbled backward, nearly tripping over a loose rock before catching my balance. What stood before me looked frightening and dangerous and there was no trace of Sam, except for the discarded clothes left on the damp mucky floor. Instead, a large black wolf stood in his place and his eyes looked familiarly like Sam's.

Holly shit, the legends _were _true and now Sam was standing as a wolf in my back garden. How was I supposed to react? Should I freak out and run away? Pet him on the head? I was pretty sure this was a dream; it couldn't be possible for Sam to turn into a giant fur ball. I stood there for a long time, not sure what to do until the large wolf huffed and turned around, shimmering back into a very naked Sam. He quickly pulled on his trousers and and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"So the legends… they are true?" I asked hesitantly and scuffed my feet against the grass.

Sam simply nodded, smiling weakly. "Yes and you'll be one pretty soon. I would like it if you stayed away from Bella and Jacob. For now any way until you get your temper under control."

I grew angry with what he was saying; he could not possibly stop him from seeing the most important person in his life, the only person that calmed him down when he was angry with the rest of the world. "That's bullshit Sam! I need her in my life, you can't do this!"

"I can and I will." He said firmly, his arms now crossed and looking like a person of authority.

I felt my body begin to shake as I thought of never seeing Bella again. A weird, animalistic snarl ripped from my throat as I closed my eyes and when I reopened them, everything was much more vivid, I could see the little fire flies floating above the trees in the nearby forest. Everything was much louder, I could hear the sea crashing against the rocks at First Beach. I looked down and seen two massive grey paws and I let out a whimper. I was already a wolf. Oh shit.

I saw Sam quickly change into wolf form and I heard his voice in my head…._weird. _

_We have a pack mind Paul. Look, I meant it- you can't see Bella for at least a month. It's too dangerous for her, you may lose control and hurt her. I don't want you in that position. _

An image flashed in my mind of Sam and Emily arguing and all of a sudden Sam was phased and Emily had huge claw marks down her cheeks. I shivered.

_Paul you need to stay away from her for now. And when you can see her again, you can't tell her any of this. _Sam warned and his tone was full of authority.

I nodded my head obediently. _So that's why Jared couldn't hang around with me? _

Sam nodded. _He wanted to, but I had to alpha order him._

_Alpha order?_

_A command that is given by the leader of the pack that you can't refuse. He's the beta so when I am not there to order you about, he's in charge._ Sam explained.

I nodded my giant wolf head and sighed. _How do I phase back? _

_Think of human thoughts. _He offered before phasing back human and pulling his shorts back on.

He quickly disappeared into his house and he came back out with a pair of shorts. "You'll need these when you phase back, we'll talk about everything you need to know in the morning- when you phase back you can come in and sleep on the couch."

I simply lay there and looked at him as he lay the shorts down on the ground and walked back into the house. I lay there until about 3AM before I was able to turn back into a human and I grabbed a pair of shorts, quickly shoved them on and ran into Sam's house.

I tossed and turned all night and woke up at about 8. I yawned and stretched, scratching my head before looking up to see Sam leaning against the door frame.

"You're up. Have breakfast and then we'll talk more."Sam ordered.

I sighed. "Can I phone Bella quickly? Tell her I need some space?"

Sam simply nodded and passed me his house phone. I took it from him and dialled Bella's number.

"Hello?" Her soprano voice said into the telephone, it sounded even more appealing to me than it did yesterday- was that because of the wolf?

"Hey… um Bella, it's Paul. I… we…I need some time to myself." I stuttered through my sentence and closed my eyes. "It's not you, honestly and I'm not breaking things off. But I just need some alone time."

There was silence on the phone for a few seconds and I thought she had hung up on me. But finally she spoke. "Wh-why?"

My heart broke as I heard the stutter in her voice. "I just need some time to myself. I can't explain it Bells, I'm sorry."

"O-okay. Call me… when you want you to spend time with me." I could hear the bitterness in her voice before she hung up.

I closed my eyes and lay back on the couch, groaning. This completely sucked. I was isolated from my girlfriend and now she probably hated me. This wolf thing pretty much sucked and I wish it never existed. I was getting over my past with Bella and now that I wasn't with her it was all coming back to haunt me. Or maybe I wasn't getting over it; maybe she was just a medicine covering the pain. Maybe I did actually need some time to myself to get over the pain.

"Paul?" Sam asked me as he sat across from me on the arm chair.

"What?" I asked, my eyes closed.

"I think we should talk about what happened last night." He said and then looked up as Emily came into the room. "Babe, maybe you can help me."

Emily smiled softly at me and sat on the end of the sofa, a pile of pancakes on a plate in her hand. She simply passed them over to me. "You'll be hungry."

I nodded and smelling the pancakes, I realized I was. I grabbed the plate, mumbling a thanks as I stuffed them into my mouth. I was surprised that once I was finished, I was still hungry.

Sam chuckled. "As a wolf you'll always be hungry."

With that said Sam launched in to his description about the wolves and I found out that it was not all that bad- we had super strength, super speed and super healing which was pretty cool. I also found out that we were here for a reason- vampires. There was a coven staying in Forks called the Cullens which consisted of Carlisle, the leader, Esme, His wife, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and Alice, and Edward. They were vegetarians, only eating animalfood, which is why our ancestors made a treaty with them so unless they killed a human or turned them into a vamp, we couldn't attack them. **(I'm not going to go into the story- it's all the same as Stephanie Meyer's wolves except from the imprinting. Which I'm about to explain)**

"There is one more thing, it's called imprinting." Sam said as he looked down.

I saw Emily tense at the word and I frowned. "What's imprinting?"

"It's when you look into a person's eyes and you see nothing but them, you feel as though they are your life and it's not gravity that is holding you down but them. It's not all about love and shit, but they are who you will be happy with, who will help you get over your troubles without doing anything. You'll be whatever they want you to be – a lover, a boyfriend, a brother, a friend. You'll do whatever they want you to do. The good thing is, you would have loved them without the imprint, but the imprint only intensifies the feelings. It becomes hard to live without each other so much that it hurts and once you move on into a relationship where you are having sex, you'll always want to claim her, you'll need to claim her. The imprint… it forces you in the right direction."

I listened to him, taking it all in and frowned. "Is that what happened with you and Emily?"

Sam and Emily nodded as they looked at each other and I finally understood why Sam had left Leah, why he moved on with her cousin. But Leah didn't know and my heart went out for her.

"What if I don't imprint on Bella?" I asked, panic rising up inside me- I didn't want what happened with Sam and Leah to me and Bella.

"The best thing to do is to break it off." Sam said with his brows furrowed. "You don't want to lead her on and for her to get hurt like Leah. I don't think she'd handle it well."

I sighed and buried my head in my hands. This was such a mess and I had no control over it. Why did my life have to be so complicated? For one thing I didn't want to see any women until I saw Bella. I wanted to look into her eyes and find out for myself. Then I would explain to her with more heart than I would if my whole heart was devoted to another woman and I acted as if I didn't really care about Bella.

**THE END of this chapter! Sorry it took so long guys! I was distracted with holidays, my gran's illness, my illness and then I got into college so I've been busy with that! But I promise you I will get the next chapter up ASAP so be patient! I will finish this story- I'm not giving up on it! Next chapter will be Bella and Edward (who has returned ;)) mwahahaha. What has he got planned? **


	19. Twitter

**Hi guys, just a quick note to say that you can follow me on my twitter if you have one. My username is oohboyy (my display name is Roslyn and I have a picture of Taylor). I like keeping in contact with my fanfic followers, and this is where I am easiest to contact (since I'm nearly always on!). Thank you, an update should be soon! **


	20. Downward Spiral

**So here's the next chapter for you :) Ps quick Author's note at the bottom. **

**Bella's POV**

It had been a few days since I had seen Paul, and usually I wouldn't be worried. But he hadn't called or texted, Jacob hadn't heard from him and my dad told me he had once seen him hanging around Sam a couple of days ago. I was worried, deeply worried. Was he avoiding me? And if so what for?

I wanted to go over to his house, and ask why he had been avoiding me but I didn't want to sound desperate. I was on the verge of becoming annoyed and I could not think of a single reason why he would be avoiding me.

It wasn't until a week had gone by that he phoned me. He seemed tense and unhappy and it increased my worry.

'Paul?' I asked him, my tone laced with concern.

'Bella.' My name sounded blunt on his lips and I felt a thread of fear sink in. What had I done? 'I… we… need to cool things off.'

'What?! Why?! What did I do?' My voice sounded desperate but I tried to reign it in… at least he didn't say break up.

'You did nothing, something has just come up… and I need to deal with it. It will only be for a few weeks but I promise I will come over and see you as soon as I have things under control'

'But…. My dad…. He seen you with Sam.' My voice shook, I was beyond hurt and confused.

'He's helping me… and so is Jared. They are going through the same thing I am going through.' He told me. 'But I promise Bella, you'll see me soon.'

I wanted to argue, I wanted to tell him it's a decision that we both made. But I knew I couldn't sway him. 'Alright.' I sullenly agreed.

'Bye Bells.' He told me before hanging up.

That night I cried myself to sleep. I knew it was only for a few weeks, but it felt like an incredibly long time and it scared me to think that maybe he wouldn't come back. I kept my sobs quiet, not wanting to wake Charlie, but the tears poured down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop. I wished Paul would come and hold me, but I knew that he couldn't.

The next day in school I found it hard to concentrate. It wasn't just the fact that Paul and I had cooled things down for the time being, but I felt as if something bad was to happen today. I was a little jumpy every time someone would touch me unexpectedly, or ran past me and I could tell my friends were getting a little worried. More than a few times Mike had asked if everything was alright and Angela had told me I could tell her what the matter was. I shared with them the news about Paul and I and Mike had seemed a little pleased by that information. I didn't tell them about the other thing.

Biology was tense and daunting with Edward In the same room. When Edward first walked in, I could not help but stare. He had the same dark demeanour and the same flawless but yet dangerous appearance. A few people looked up and looked a little taken in by him but apart from that no one seemed to care. He looked over at me, his golden eyes twinkling with a glint of darkness. I involuntary shuddered before turning away.

I grew more and more nervous as he walked towards me and something about him drew me in and clouded my senses. But I didn't forget the eerie feel I got whenever he was there. It was still ever present. He smiled at me as he sat down but it looked forced.

'Hello Isabella' He told me in his velvet voice.

'Hi.' I replied quietly before turning back to my book.

It was a long couple of hours and every so often I would feel him staring at me. I would shift uncomfortably before turning my head to look the other way, trying to ignore his presence. It was like that for the full period and when the bell rang I nearly let out a sigh of relief.

I was about to gather my stuff when his cold hand laid upon my shoulder. I turned around swiftly to look at him and tried my best to send him a glair. 'Yes?'

'I just wanted to tell you, you look rather beautiful today.' He meant for it as a compliment, but it still scared me. The way he had said it.

'Well… thanks.' I told him, not knowing what else to say.

'I heard you and Paul broke up?' He asked me, his eyebrow arching a few centimetres.

'Uh, no. We're just cooling things off for a bit.' I smiled weakly looking down. I wanted to escape, I looked at Mike longingly as he slowly edged out of the class room as if he wanted to wait for me.

'Oh, that's too bad.' He cocked his head, as if he meant the complete opposite. 'Look Bella, I would like it if we could be friends.'

'I have told you before Edward, I don't want to be friends with you. I don't think it would be such a good idea.' I furrowed my eyebrows, resisting the pull he had towards me.

'Oh… and why is that not a good idea?' I could see he was getting frustrated as he balled his hands up.

I decided this was my time to leave. 'I…uh… it doesn't matter. I'm late for my next class.'

I nearly ran out of the classroom, only tripping once in my haste to get out of there and into the passing crowed. I was never so relieved to be heading to PE before.

It was when I saw Charlie's cruiser that the feeling of dread got worse. Why was he home so early? Had something happened?

I quickly jumped out of my Chevy truck and went inside calling out for my dad. 'I'm home.'

There was no answer so when I turned into the Kitchen and so Charlie sitting at the dinner table as still as a statue, I jumped.

'God, Dad, you scared me.' I explained, putting my hand to my heart.

'Sorry.' He mumbled so quietly that it was as if he hadn't said it all.

'What's wrong?' I asked him. It was weird to see him so… out of it.

'Bella. You need to sit down.' He told me, his voice sounding distant as he stared at the wall. 'I have to tell you something that I myself just found out.'

I frowned and took a seat opposite him. 'What is it dad? What's wrong?'

He looked at me then, directly in the eyes and told me the thing that would change everything. 'Sam Uley is your half-brother.'

**Jacob's POV-**

Over the last week I had been feeling more and more ill. I was always way too hot, my muscles ached and my temper had really began to take a turn for the worse. I had also noticed I had grown a lot recently and I had started to fill out. My appetite was increasing but I put that down to the fact that I was growing. My dad had allowed me to take the week off school since I felt completely miserable.

I wanted to go and keep Bella company since I heard that she and Paul were on a break. She must be taking that pretty badly. But I couldn't. I also wanted to go over and punch the lights out of Paul's face for hurting her. Which was strange because I had never felt so angry and violent towards anyone before. Except for maybe her disgusting step dad but that was an exception.

Even just thinking about him brought on a bout of anger and once, a couple of days ago, I got so angry my body began to shake. It was strange and I could not think of a reason for it. I had asked my dad what could be wrong but he passed it off for the flu. But it wasn't, it was something much bigger than flue.

It happened on a Saturday. I was walking down the street when I saw Paul walking along with Sam and Jared. Laughing. Not seeming to have a care in the world. I began to shake from anger again and I tried to stop it, like I had last time but I couldn't. It just seemed to get worse. How dare he break off with Bella just so he can hang about with Sam and his minion?

I let out a fierce growl, which surprised me, and at that noise the three of them turned around to see me with their eyes wide just as I fell on to all fours, my cloths shredded and what stood in my place was a giant fucking wolf.

**Well what do you think?! Shocking eh? The drama is just getting started and there is a lot more to come! We finally get to hear from Bella after Paul's phase! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**On another note I am deeply sorry for the very late update! I know I had said I would get it into you very soon but I didn't. I have been working hard at college and have hardly any time to write this. I had written it all up a month ago but something dreadful happened. My house was robbed, they took my mum's hand bag, two of my bags and my laptop which had the chapter and all of my college work on it! Luckily the college stuff wasn't needed but I was so pissed about losing my laptop and my chapter! I recently, last week, just got a new laptop and I have been rushing to do all my college work. I literally just wrote all this chapter up tonight because I had the time and was desperate to get it up for you. I am so sorry, I hope you forgive me! **

**One last note, I got a couple of reviews saying there was too much author's notes, which is a fair point so I will keep to telling you important things at the bottom of every chapter. However the two reviewers were slightly rude with their comments and I would appreciate it if you told me in a nicer way. Thanks. **

**Anyhow, I will try and get the next chapter in much quicker! Don't worry, I am not giving up with this story! **

**PS Please feel free to follow me on twitter, my username is oohboyy and my name is roslyn :) **


	21. Dinner date

**Bella's POV- **

I stared at my dad in silence for what seemed like an age, but what was probably only a few minutes. I wasn't sure if I had heard him correctly, if I was dreaming, I had made it up in my head or he was joking but it couldn't be true. Sam could not, in anyway, be my brother. I was an only child. He was an only child. I think. And we looked like the complete opposites.

I shook my head. 'No, you're joking.'

Charlie let out a large sigh as ran a hand through his hair. 'I wish I was kiddo.'

I frowned. So he wasn't joking. 'So you're telling me that Sam is my brother?'

He nodded his head. 'Half-brother. Sit down Bells, I need to tell you everything.'

I did as I was told, still a little dazed by the rather out of the blue news and my head was spinning. I looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

'A long time ago before your mum and I were dating I was dating a woman called Angela Uley. She was from La-Push and we were both in love. We had had sex a few times, but we were careful. We wore protection and I know you don't want to know about your dad's sex life, but right now it is important. Anyway, she left me a year into the relationship for Joshua Uley and soon they were married and having a baby… Samuel. I had heard from Billy and I was devastated. But it didn't up that she was already 6 months pregnant and they had only been dating for 5. I presumed, up until today that she had been cheating on me. But today I received a letter, or rather found it in my bed side table's drawer from Angela telling me that the baby was mine. She had obviously wanted to tell me, but was too scared to say it to my face. She's pretended it was Joshua's baby all along.'

As he finished his story he had tears in his eyes and in the many years I had known my father, he had never looked so vulnerable. He has his heart broken twice, by Angela and my mother. I stood up and moved around to his side of the table and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a hug. He slumped against me with his head on my shoulders and cried. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair. I was shocked still, completely and utterly shocked, but I had to be there for my dad at this moment, who after 23 years had just found out.

An hour later, my dad had dried his tears and was now reading a newspaper, trying to act as if nothing had happened. But I could see in his eyes that he felt differently.

I willed myself to ask the question that had been pestering me since I found out. 'So what are we going to do Dad?'

He looked up from his newspaper and sighed, placing the newspaper on the table. 'I'm going to phone Angela, demand why she never told me face to face and ask for her permission to tell Sam. But you can't say anything to him yet Bells, please? It would not be fair on him to find out this way.'

I nodded my head. 'I promise dad.'

A few days later, Charlie had spoken to Angela and they had a long and deep discussion. I hadn't known the details but what I could understand was that Angela was incredibly apologetic and had arranged a date for all of us to have dinner so my dad and Angela could tell Sam. That day was today and I had thoroughly cleaned the house from top to bottom and cooked a big meal consisting of chicken risotto and then a cheese cake. I was dressed in my usual shirt and jeans and Charlie was dressed in his casual shirt and jeans.

I was fidgeting nervously with my fingers as I watched the TV and waited for Sam and Angela. It was a tense half an hour before they knocked on the door and I looked at Charlie to see if he wanted to open the door and he motioned that I should. I could tell he was a bundle of nerves as he sipped a beer in the kitchen. I nodded and walked over to the door and opened it, putting on a big ass smiled for them.

'Hi, come in.' I told both of them and lead them through to the living-room, allowing them to sit wherever they wanted.

'Thank you, you look lovely Bella.' Angela said with a smile and Sam just gave me a polite nod, but I could see he was confused.

'Thanks, you do too Ms Uley.' I said politely as I sat on the couch opposite them.

'Please, call me Angela.' She said.

Sam was wearing dark jeans and white shirt while Angela wore black jeans and and fancy dark green t-shirt. Sam looked an awful lot like his mum, with his black hair, russet skin and dark eyes but there were some features, now that I studied him closely, were like Charlie's. I bit my lip as he looked up and noticed me staring. I quickly looked away and looked towards the TV.

'Do you want to watch something?' I asked both of them as I flicked through the channels.

'No, we're okay.' Angela smiled and I switched the TV off.

'Why are we hear?' The first words that came out of Sam's mouth were blunt and harsh.

I blinked in surprise, but I understood. He was confused as to why he was spending time with people he didn't know.

Before I could answer, Charlie walked in with his can of beer. 'I and you're mum need to tell you something. But that can wait till after our dinner which was made by Bells.'

I smiled shyly and bit my lip as their eyes trained on me. 'It should be ready now. Why don't you all go and sit down.'

'Sam, you go and help her.' Angela told Sam and he grudgingly got up to follow me into the kitchen.

We worked in silence for a couple of minutes, except from me telling him where the dishes and cutlery was. It was then that I plucked up the courage to ask him about Paul.

'Why is Paul avoiding me? Why has he suddenly all friendly with you?' I tried my best to seem casual and not like the desperate fool I really was as I spooned the risotto onto the plates.

I heard him take in a deep intake of breath. 'I can't tell you Bella, I'm sorry. But it's for him to tell.'

I nodded and looked down at the food. 'Alright, I understand. But can you promise me he's okay?'

He smiled and nodded his head. 'I can promise you that he will be Bella. Where are the cups?'

I smiled back at him. It was the first time he had smiled at me that night and I decided then that I really did like Sam. He didn't seem that bad at all.

'Thank you Sam. They're up in the top shelf.' I told him and I realised that I would really enjoy having a big brother. That was, if he would accept me.

After our conversation in the kitchen and had set the table we called Charlie and Angela through and we sat around our small table in the kitchen. I was between Sam and Charlie and opposite Angela. The meal was a nice pleasant one with mindless banter but I could tell that both Angela and Charlie were nervous. Sam had caught on too as he asked his mum a few times if she was okay and every time she would say that she was fine but he didn't look convinced.

After pudding we had cleared into the living room to sit and watch television. I was on the couch next to Sam and Charlie and Angela were on the other couch.

'So you wanted to speak to me?' Sam said as the adverts for friends came on.

I looked up and looked over at Charlie an Angela who both shifted uncomfortably. 'Charlie, why don't you tell him?' Angela spoke.

Charlie nodded and coughed nervously as he looked at Sam. 'I know this might seem like a lot to take in, but we need you to know. I just found out a few days ago unless I would have told you years and years ago. Joshua is not your real father Sam. I am.'

It was when Charlie said the last part that Sam's whole form began to shake. It was like he was having a seizure. He had his hands and teeth clenched and at one point I swore I heard a low growl. He ran out the house, leaving the three of us flabbergasted and confused. I quickly got up and ran after him, hoping that I could calm him down but when I opened the door I was faced with Sam turning into a big black wolf.

**Yey finished and it is much quicker this time! I can't promise the next chapter will be so fast as will be updating my other story but it will definitely not be as long as last time! I know this probably seemed a bit clumsy and I'm sorry but I wanted to get it up ASAP for you guys and I have been exhausted the last few days! **

**So what did you think of it? Love it, like it, hate it? Leave me a review! **

**In the next chapter we will see Sam's POV from when he found out and then we will see him explain what happened to Bella as well as some Bella/Sam bonding time! There will maybe be a Jacob/Paul POV as well if it is not too long from where we left Jacob, but I promise that will be explained in one of the next two chapters**

**On another note about the imprintees! Don't worry I have not forgotten! They will be introduced very soon! **


	22. Safe

**Bella's POV**

I stared out of the front door as Sam morphed into a giant… well a giant dog. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do, except I knew somewhere deep inside me, and call it instinct, knew that Sam was a safe harbour. He wouldn't hurt me. I balled my hands up and tried to shake what I just saw out of my head. But it was still there. The image of a large black wolf bouncing into the forest.

'Bella?' My father called after I had stood frozen in the door for five minutes. I slowly turned away and headed back in.

'Yeah? Uh… sorry, I just thought I saw something… weird… I… uh I'm heading upstairs dad.' I said feebly and even to my own ears her lying was obvious.

I dragged herself upstairs, a little more than a bit in shock and robotically opened the door and lay on my bed. I looked up at the ceiling and thought how my life could be such utter… bullshit. I had gone through so much already, now I had to find out my big brother turned into a huge furry dog.

I sighed and buried my head in the pillow. Maybe I was hallucinating, god I hope I was hallucinating. But another part of me hoped I wasn't, another part of me told me that this, in a way, was a good thing. I didn't know why, why turning into a dog (if that is what you could call it) and in that sense knowing about turning into a dog, could ever be a good thing. It was a bizarre thing… okay it was more than bizarre, a lot more than bizarre.

I heard the front door open and shut when Sam's mum left and I let out a frustrated groan. Could my life ever be normal? Not even once. Crap, I don't think it ever could. I was doomed to have a sucking, weird life where nothing was normal, and in fact far from it. God. What a mess. What a mess my life was and I didn't deserve it. Or maybe I did, but I couldn't think of a reason.

I lay in my bed, my face pressed into my pillow for a long time, what felt like half an hour. It was then, when I finally decided to at least attempt to go to sleep, that I heard a knock on my window. I looked up to see Sam standing, or leaning on a branch. I frowned, what was he doing here?

I got up from bed, tripping in the tangle of sheets as I did so before walking over to the window and opened it, letting Sam climb in.

'H-how did you manage to get up?' I stammered, but I wasn't scared. I know I should be. And I usually am when it comes to large men who I don't really know. But something told me that Sam was safe.

'I climbed.' He stated before taking a seat in the old rocking chair in my bedroom. He frowned then and seemed to sniff the air. 'Who have you had up here?'

'Just… my dad, Jake and… and Paul.' I found the last name hard to say and I winced before sighing and shaking my head. 'Why are you hear? Where did you go? What was that… _thing_ you turned into?

Sam groaned and buried his head in his hands, shaking it from side to side. 'You saw. I was hoping you wouldn't see.'

Bella frowned, crossing her arms and sitting at the edge of the bed, growing frutstated. 'I want answers Sam, to all of my questions.'

'I'm here because I guessed you saw, even though I was hoping you hadn't. I'm also here for a little support since my mum decided to get my dad, who had just found out myself, to tell me that he was my father and I had a sister. I…. I don't get it. I just… why didn't she tell me?'

Bella's eyes softened and she realised she wasn't the only one suffering, Sam was too. She felt guilty. Really guilty. Sam was here because he wanted her help, even though he didn't really know her. Bella got up off the bed and walked over to him, kneeling down in front of him and taking his hands.

'I know Sam. I know, I'm sorry. She made a stupid, terrible mistake. One she thought at the time wouldn't have its consequences but they do. But she loves you Sam, she's your mum.' Bella bit her lip, hoping she sounded convincing.

Sam sighed and looked up at her. 'I know, but it doesn't make it hurt any less. She lied to me, lied to Charlie, she even lied to you. I had a father, a proper father who would have taken care of me had he known, and a sister that I had always wanted. But she kept that hidden. Why did she keep that from me?'

I saw the hurt and betrayal behind his eyes as the tears threatened to escape. I hesitantly lifted my hand and brushed my thumb under his eyes, wiping them away. 'Because she's selfish. Because she wanted you to herself.'

Sam nodded his head then frowned a determined look setting across his face. 'I'm not going to be like her, I'm not going to lie. I…. will tell you everything you want to know about what you saw.'

Bella smiled widely and stood up. 'Alright. But I want you to know I'm here for you… as a sister. It's… so crazy knowing I have a brother. I always wanted one.'

Bella sat on her bed and Sam chuckles before getting up and sitting next to her. He hesitated before pulling her into his side. She leaned into his side and listened to the story, or, well, the truth. She listened to him tell her about how they became shape shifters, what their job was and what their abilities were. She listened to him telling her about the cold ones which made her shiver. And she listened to him tell her about imprinting.

When he finished, Bella looked up at him. 'Is Paul… Is Paul a wolf?'

Sam nodded, smiling weakly. 'That's why he broke up with you Bella. A newly phased wolf is dangerous. When I first phased I didn't know how to handle my anger and when me and Em got in an argument, I phased right in front of her. There are lines where my paw caught her cheek. It was an accident, but it haunts me. And it's only made it clear how dangerous we really are when we first phase. We're okay after a few weeks- depending on the level of anger the newly turned wolf experiences. Right now Paul… he's the angriest. And it's not a surprise. I want you to stay away until I tell you it's okay. And even then, I want you to be careful. Not just of him phasing, but of possibly imprinting.'

I felt the tears well up at the last words. The realisation that Paul could imprint on someone that wasn't me hit me hard. I fought back the tears as they threatened to explode and I nodded my head meekly. 'I-I will.'

'If it is of any reassurance, I am pretty sure he will imprint on you. The signs were there even before he phased. The wolf has always been there, but it lies dormant until the time is right or a vampire comes along. So it is highly likely to show signs of imprinting before a phase is possible. He may not have imprinted on you yet, but he's felt the pull.'' Sam reassured her, pulling her in for a hug.

Bella felt a bit reassured as this speech and nodded her head, hugging him close. 'Thanks Sam. And if you want to talk, I'm here. Or if you want to hang… I could use a brother right now.'

He smiled and pulled me into a big bear hug. Bella sighed and breathed in his scent, which was comforting. It smelled sort of like Paul, like the forest. 'I've only just met you Bells, but I feel like I have known you all my life.'

Bella smiled widely, happy that she had a big brother to rely on and she hugged him back. A sudden thought came to her, Sam deserved to know her past, if he was willing to tell her his darkest, if that's what you called it, secret. She sighed. 'Sam, you told me your secret. I think it is only fair that I tell you mine.'

Sam looked down at her, but didn't say anything. Instead he let her speak and he listened. She told him about her mum's marriage to Phil and how at first he seemed to be a nice guy. I told him how he grew to be evil, how he abused me, raped me when my mum was away. He sat through it all and listened to me. He held me close and supported me. Even though I had told the story before, it was still hard, still raw.

'If I ever meet him. I will kill him Bell. I will. Why did you not report him?' He asked softly, choosing his own nickname for her.

'No you will not. You will only end up in jail and then what good are you to me?' She hit his chest playfully before sighing. 'What's the point? He won't be jailed for life and he'll be free again, to do whatever the hell he wants. I have no proof. No evidence. I could have faced it a long time ago, when evidence was still there, but I was scared. I didn't want to face him again.'

Sam smiled weakly, understanding. 'You can still put him to jail Bell. You can still fight for justice.'

Bella smiled fondly at him. 'I know. I will think about it, but right now I just want to spend time with you, and when I am able to, Paul too.'

Sam nodded. 'I'll see you soon Bell.'

With that he jumped out her window and ran into the night. Bella fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. Who knew her life could be so complicated.

**YEY done! How did you like Bella and Sam's bonding time? Next chapter I swear you will get some more Paul. And some more creepy Edward. And maybe even some of Paul and Bella together. I might be posting more frequently now as college work has finished and I have nothing much to do so look forward to that **

**Hope you enjoyed, review please! **


End file.
